Me and My Family
by TKAMB
Summary: Anyanna Antwood has always been different. But now being 15 years old key events in her life are about to change her world forever
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

To be able to understand me you first need to understand my family. My name is Anyanna Atwood and I'm 15 years old. I bet that nine out of ten of you can't pronounce my first name, so here it is AN-YA-NA. I'm quite happy with my name as it is unique but it drives me crazy when people try to say it but fail miserably. You see when I was born my mother Marissa wanted to call me Anya whilst my father Ryan wanted to call me Anna. They couldn't decide so my Aunt Summer and Uncle Seth suggested that they put the names together thus my name was created. However many people still do get it wrong so I make them call me Annie for short.

I'm the oldest child of three. My brother Anthony is ten and my sister May is five. My parents Marissa and Ryan got married soon after I was born when they were 20. They met when they were 16 and had a rather rocky relationship in their teen years to put it lightly! It all surrounded love and they have been together since. They both attended Berkley where my father studied architecture whilst my mother studied business management. Dad is now the most popular architect in the OC and has his own company 'Atwood Architecture Ltd.'. Mum however used her passion for fashion and knowledge of business management to open a fashion business line with Aunt Summer called 'Roberts Cooper Fashions'. Whilst she attended Providence College Aunt Summer studied fashion design when she wasn't on the 20 minute drive to Brown to see Uncle Seth that is! Their fashion line is extremely popular and they sell out of tickets for fashion shows within minutes of the tickets going on sale each time a show is on. Both businesses are so popular that they constantly work thus I work hard in my free time to look after Anthony and May. We do however spend the weekends together so we can have some real family time. It can be hard at times but there are three people I can depend on for help, Uncle Seth, Grandma Kirsten and Grandpa Sandy.

Uncle Seth Cohen may also be a success with his own business but he is always around. You see he writes a worldwide popular comic book series called Atomic County and his comic book company is called 'Oats & Sparkle Co.'. The only thing is that he hates working in the offices of his work or any office at that so he works from home mainly. He does go to the office from time to time for meetings and checking work but that is only once or twice a week for about an hour! Whilst working from home he looks after the kids, my three cousins Peter who is 13, Hannah who is 10, and Isabelle who is 7. Uncle Seth is one of my favorite relatives as with mum and dad not being around much I talk to him about everything. My father and Seth are very similar but at the same time are poles apart! But there is one thing in particular I love about Seth and that is his Chrismukkah parties. My birthday is at Christmas so Seth tends to mix my birthday celebrations in with the already mixed up Chrismukkah celebrations. I fear this year will be no exception!

Even though my Uncle Seth and my father are brothers as you have probably figured out they have different surnames. That is because my father was fostered by Grandma Kirsten and Grandpa Sandy when he was 16 and was adopted by them when he was 18. I have always enjoyed visiting my grandparents as being the eldest they treat me like the adult I wish to be treated as. Grandma Kirsten helps Grandpa Sandy with the Newport Group that she inherited from he fathers' will. When she is not doing that, she hosts parties and charity events with Grandma Julie (my mothers' mother). She helps mum and Aunt Summer with a lot of their fashion shows and charity events as well. As for Grandpa Sandy, he is the CEO of the Newport Group but still helps out with public defending when his old work colleagues call for his help. He still surfs every morning and has his addiction to bagels. I swear his addictions to bagels and surfing will make him out live us all!

I don't see my Grandma Julie except for the occasions when I bump into her when I visit Grandma Kirsten and Grandpa Sandy at their house. Julie has been on off married so many times I've lost track! My biological grandfather is Jimmy Cooper who I never get to see but adore so. He lives in Miami with his wife Katie but they have no children together. I write to him all the time and I receive numerous presents and letters from him. He says that I am the only grandchild that communicates with him often. My siblings are too young and only communicate with him at holidays and birthdays. I think him living away is the reason why he gives me things. Jimmy now owns his own seafood restaurant with Katie which is very popular. I'm happy he has been able to find happiness given his past here. He lives on a boat which I love and have spent a whole summer on when I was ten. I like the prospect of living on a boat as you can go anywhere and I know that Grandpa Jimmy can visit us anytime he can. I miss him so but have great delight when he writes to me.

There aren't any other relatives I know. My Great Grandma Cohen died when I was three and my Great Grandpa Caleb Nickle died a few years before my parents got married. As for my Aunt Katlin (my mothers' little sister), she left Newport as quickly as she returned after boarding school. We never talk about her and as far as I know mother never communicates with her. The same goes for dad with his brother Trey and his parents.

I never –

"Hey Annie! Honey what are you doing out here this early on a Saturday morning?" A familiar voice asked. Anyanna looked up from her notepad to see her Grandpa Sandy approaching her all wet and carrying his surfboard under one arm.

"It's not that early Grandpa"

"It's 6:45am on a Saturday morning so I'd say that is pretty early for a teen like you" he replied planting his board in the sand before sitting down next to her. She was on her favorite part of the beach, the old white life guard hut which was never used anymore. Since no one really goes there she liked to call it her place.

"A teen like me? I prey you illuminate me at once on such a subject!" he laughed running a hand through his hair

"I have to say you are a unique one Annie. But you have the excuse of not needing your beauty sleep to have the ability to be here right now" she closed her notepad and shook her had with a smile

"You may have clear vision when it comes to life and surfing but you are truly blind when it comes to me. Still it was very sweet of you to say. So how are the waves this morning?"

"It has been a good turnout. I'm off back home, do you fancy a lift with your old grandpa?" he asked

"Do you mind if I decline? Tonight's charity ball is driving mum mad as well as the rest of us! I swear mum has been hosting these events for so long I would have thought she wouldn't get stressed by them by now! You are coming tonight aren't you?" they stood up and he picked up his board

"Of course we will. Isn't your dad's new associate coming tonight?"

"Yeah I think that is why mum and dad are so stressed. You know how Great Grandpa Caleb was like the Donald Trump of the OC?" Sandy nodded as they began to walk towards his car. "Well according to dad Gregory Collins is the new Caleb Nickle and more so. He's made quite a reputation in the architect world apparently, and with this being the event that brings his family into Newport society the tension is higher then ever"

"I guess it is understandable why your mum and dad are so stressed out then. Just think that everything will be back to normal after tonight. Tell you what, I'll swing by later to rescue you for a while" he placed his board in the car

"Thanks, I'd give anything for an extra minute away from hair rollers, designer dresses and balloons! You swear you will come later, promise me!"

"I'll bring bagels to seal the deal, how about that?" she instantly kissed his cheek

"My knight in shining armour! See you then Grandpa" he gave her a hug before driving away. She retuned to her place and reopened her notepad retuning to where she let off.

I never quite understand my place here. I'm popular but love to be unique. I keep my real self distant from everyone else as I've never really wanted anyone to know my private life, an asset I've inherited from my father. I'm so different from my family though. I've inherited my mothers' beauty as everyone keeps pointing out to me constantly as well as her natural brown hair and emerald eyes. My personality however is completely my own. I love poetry, art, literature, and I long to travel through Europe. I've always wanted to go to India and New Zealand as well. Anthony and May however are both copies of my dad with their blonde hair and blue eyes. If you remove their childish behavior and charms you'd find two hard working kids who are rather quiet and shy when it comes to them.

Either way I have a voice and a place unique in my family which I'd never give up for the world. Welcome to the world of the Cohen's, Atwood's, and Cooper's. Certain aspects may not be pretty or perfect or even happy, but who can anybody say otherwise about their families? My name is Anyanna Atwood and I'm 15 years old. If you've managed to make it through the complicated past generations of my family, wait until you hear more about mine!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Anyanna returned home an hour later to find her mother in the kitchen on the phone already sorting out the evenings troubles.

"15! What good are 15 centre pieces when there are 50 tables! Ok fine just get the last of them and call me when you do … ok bye" she hung up the phone and Anyanna couldn't help giggling as she walked past

"And what may I ask is so funny?" Marissa asked with a smile

"I don't think I've ever seen you so stressed before that's all mum. Relax tonight will be fine and everything will be over in a matter of hours from now" Anyanna reassured her as she reached for the juice

"That's what I'm worried about" Marissa muttered as Ryan entered the room

"There's my favorite girl, I wondered where you had gone" she said before kissing Marissa passionately.

"Dad please I haven't had breakfast yet" Anyanna moaned to which Ryan rolled his eyes

"You know one day you will hear your kids saying the exact same words to you when it comes to your turn" Anyanna rolled her eyes as Anthony entered the kitchen

"Yeah well first I have to get myself a husband so unless you know any boys that would be just my type then it will be an extremely long time until those words are uttered to me" she explained pouring herself some juice

"Besides you may not be their type so you won't have to worry about it" Anthony said which made Marissa giggle. "So how many cats are you planning to buy in the future?" he asked

"Ok enough with the digs about my love life. I'm only 15 for crying out loud!" at that moment May entered the kitchen

"Why is Annie crying out load? Do you have a bobo?" she asked and Ryan picked her up making May laugh

"How is my pumpkin this morning?" he asked kissing her cheek

"I'm fine daddy. So can we go down to the pier for breakfast this morning?" she asked and Ryan turned to Marissa

"Sounds great to me. Anything to get away from the phone!" she replied as Ryan put May back on the floor

"Great, can I have the double chocolate pancakes for breakfast then?" May asked to which Ryan and Marissa in unison gave her the parental you-have-got-to-be-joking look. "Ok then how about plain with some syrup?"

"Now that you can have, now come on let's go get ready" Marissa said taking May by the hand and they headed upstairs shortly followed by Anthony.

"Hey dad, do you mind if I invite Charlie? I really need to talk to him about something important" she explained and Ryan walked over to her concerned

"You can tell me anything you know that?" he asked and she nodded

"I know that dad but I can't talk to you about this. Let me reassure you it is not bad or anything like that. It's private, you know?" he couldn't help smiling and nodded

"Yeah I understand. I am the grown up after all! I used to keep so much stuff to myself when I was your age. Invite Charlie we'll have a good time" Ryan said and squeezed her hand. "Hey if you ever need me, I'm here ok?" Anyanna nodded and he kissed her forehead before leaving the room. Anyanna finished her juice thinking at the so far mornings events before phoning Charlie

---

Anyanna didn't pay much attention to the conversations going on between her family members. She took a book with her to act as a distraction although she wasn't really reading it. Her family entered the pier café where her parent's generation of the family always hung out.

"I'm going to wait out here for Charlie, I said I'd meet him down on the beech" she explained and slowly walked towards her destination. Ryan watched her go from the café doorway and Marissa took his hand

"Come on, let her go Ryan. You knew it would be hard for you raising a girl!" Ryan turned to her "She's not your little girl anymore, let her sort her problems out. I know, I've been there" she said softly and he kissed her

"Eww" May moaned to which they parted smiling and sat down at their table.

Meanwhile Anyanna strolled down to the lifeguard hut looking around her. Charlie was running late so she opened her book and began to read leant up against the legs of the hut with her legs out in front of her crossed at the ankles. It was then that she noticed a boy watching her out of the corner of her eye. He had his arms folded and feet were shoulder width apart.

"Have you finished you conclusion yet?" she asked and she could tell the boy was going to be confused. She closed her book, stood up and walked over to him. "Have you?" she asked

"What conclusion would that be?" he asked with his thick British accent. She couldn't help look him over herself. He was a few inches taller then her with short dirty blonde hair, big blue eyes and high cheekbones.

"Your judgment conclusion. You were looking at me long enough" he looked down at her hands and pointed to the book

"How did you know I was judging you? For all you know I could have been curious about the author of that book" he said with a grin

"I know because I am a human being, same as you. It is in our nature. Besides, if you weren't going to judge, you wouldn't have looked at me" just at that moment she felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned to see Charlie. Charlie looked much like her. He also had brown hair and emerald eyes.

"Hey sorry I'm late" he said and hugged her "So who were you talking to?" he asked when they parted. She turned back round to where the boy was stood to find him gone

"I don't know! He asked a few questions, you turned up, and he leaves" she explained and they began to head for the café

"The mystery man that is secretly stalking you and waits outside your bedroom window every night" he said before laugh to which he received a shove from Anyanna. "Ok I'm guessing that is not the reason why you invited me today" she stopped walking and he was instantly concerned. "Annie what is it? Is it your family? You? Are you sick? Do you need a transplant?" he asked frantically and she couldn't help laughing

"I'm sorry but you sounded just like Uncle Seth then! I'm healthy and so is my family it's just that …"

"Annie you can tell me anything you know that" he said softly taking her hands in his

"I need to get away from here. I can't stand being here, I feel like I'm on fire everyday. I was born with an instant reputation just because of my family. I just want to go somewhere, where no one knows who I am. Am I crazy?" Charlie smiled and kissed her cheek

"No your not, your real! I know you want to go but as long as you have to attend Newport High private school you're stuck here. But at least you have a fellow real person to keep you company in me! Seriously though, if it comes to pass that you do go in the future, I want to come with you" Anyanna was taken aback. She had talked often of leaving and Charlie always kidded that he would one day leave but never seriously.

"Let's see shall we? Now I don't know about you but I seriously need some double chocolate pancakes" she said and he smiled

"Thank god you read my mind!" he laughed and they entered the café unaware that their conversation was being watched by the dirty blonde boy.


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: Hey everyone I've just realized I haven't done an authors note yet so I'm sorry! Thanks to everyone who have so far sent me reviews and I hope you will carry on doing so. I've decided the fate of my characters and I am planning a sequel already! So depending on how well you like it will depend on the sequel being published, thus I need reviews to let me know so send them coming! Just so you know the dirty blonde boy will be making a return at a later date and he surrounds the premise of the sequel I'm planning  Thanks again)

**Chapter 3:**

"Brian! You think I'd best agree to be in a relationship with Brian! He's a type of boy that makes you want to wonder how on earth his sex are able to think or move for that matter with no brain! Besides he is not my type at all!" Anyanna said to Charlie as she sat eating her breakfast with him and her family

"Yeah I know you throw yourself at hopeless cases" at that Anyanna began to laugh "What?" Charlie asked and Anyanna made her right hand to the shape of a phone and brought it to her ear

"Kettle this is Charlie, by the way you're black!"

"That is not true! I am not like that!" Charlie defended himself as Ryan and Marissa laughed along with Anyanna

"Oh please I beg to differ! You couldn't make in anymore blatantly obvious that you like Sarah. You eyes start goggling when you see her at her locker. It's like you've become the president of the ultimate goggle website whenever you see her" Anyanna said as she laughed

"Come on I don't goggle, I'm a guy and guys don't goggle, right Mr. A?" Charlie asked to which Ryan held up his hands to defend himself before putting his arm around Marissa

"Hey don't ask me, I'm the one who fell for a Cooper so with her beauty I couldn't help goggling at her" Marissa smiled and couldn't help blushing a little whilst Anthony and May rolled their eyes and pretended to throw up.

"See now that is what I want and I'm never going to find it amongst any of the Newport boys" she remarked as she played with the straw in her glass. Charlie smiled and put his arm around her delicate shoulders.

"Oh don't worry you will find it one day, besides there is always me to keep you company along with your 13 million cats!" Charlie playfully kissed her cheek making her laugh. "Right I have to go pick up my tuxedo for the party tonight so I'll pick you up at your house at 7pm?" Anyanna nodded before giving him a hug. "See you then and thanks for the breakfast Mr. and Mrs. A. See you tonight everyone"

"Bye" everyone said in unison and Charlie left the diner.

"So last weekend we did what May wanted to do so Anyanna it's your turn. What do you want to do today?" Ryan asked

"Oh Annie say you want to go riding on the fair ground rides! They are still there since last week!" May said

"No! Annie say you want to go to the skating rink" Anthony said indicating to his skate board that he had brought with him

"I want to go shopping, let's hit the mall" Anyanna said to which Marissa smiled

"Now that is what I'd like to do" she agreed with her daughter

"Mall it is" Ryan said and May tugged on her fathers sleeve "What is it pumpkin?" he asked putting his arm around her

"Daddy, will you take me into the Disney store today, I didn't get to go in last time?"

"Of course I will" he replied

"Hey I can finally buy the album I've been saving up for" Anthony said counting the money he had in his pocket

"And I can get the new classical album I'm after and hit the bookshop. There is a biography I'm dying to get my hands on" Anyanna said

"And a Winnie the pooh teddy bear for me, that is if you'll buy it for me" May said to her parents

"We'll see honey. So then let's go" Ryan replied and they all left the diner together

---

THAT EVENING

Anyanna looked herself over in front of her full length mirror and ran her hands over the front of her gown. It was a full length white ball gown that went out slightly at the hips downwards. The top hugged her thin figure perfectly and cut off above her bust with no straps. She wore matching heels and gloves which came up to half way up her upper arm. She wore her hair in a French bun and had small white rose buds woven around it. She heard a small knock at her door

"Who is it?" she asked as she fiddled with her gloves

"The Deli Larma" a familiar voice replied

"If you're the Deli Larma then I'm Scarlet O'Hara" she replied and the door opened to reveal Charlie in his black tuxedo

"Who's Scarlet O'Hara?" he asked and she turned to him

"Scarlet O'Hara from 'Gone With the Wind'? The biggest bitch in literature history? Is this ringing any bells?" she received a blank look "Never mind" It was then he took notice of what she was wearing

"Wow Annie you look so beautiful" he said softly to which she smiled and picked up her necklace

"Thank you, you look great as well. I feel like I'm meant to be going to my debutant ball in this gown! Can you help me with this?" she handed him her necklace and turned around

"Well think of it as a preparation for your society debut. I'm telling you now I never intend on wearing a tuxedo again!" he clipped on her necklace and she turned back around to him

"Except for the debutant ball or your wedding" she put on her earrings

"The ball, yes. My wedding, hell no! If I am to marry my chosen bride will have to love me no matter what I wear, so sweats and trainers it will be!" she laughed

"I don't believe you for a second. Now will you escort me to the ball?"

"Sure but I need to ask you something. Where is the rest of your family?" he asked

"They are finishing setting up, why?"

"Well I have some news for you which you will defiantly need to hear before we leave" he explained and she raised her eyebrows

"I'm intrigued" she said with a small smile

"Well the first bit of news is your fathers new associate, Gregory Collins has a 15 year old son who will be attending at Harbor private school with us and his name is Nicholas. Every single girl will want to be his bride once they find out about my other bit of news. You see they are linked to the English royal family" Anyanna didn't quite know what to say

"How exactly?" she asked

"You see Nicholas' grandmother; Gregory's mother that is, is the third cousin to the current queen of England. Her name is Charlotte and from her death Nicholas alone is to inherit £500,000 at the very least. He is also to inherit about twice as much from his fathers death as his financial status currently stands"

"Oh my God, he is a true prince in disguise. No wonder tonight is such a big deal! Being an associate with my father, the profits will go up along with reputation and number of clients"

"As well as the value of inheritance he will receive and the number of girls that will come calling! There is no doubt that your inheritance as well as Anthony and Mays' will increase as well" Charlie opened the door and they headed downstairs

"But what of his mother? Is there anything to speak of there?" to which Charlie shook his head

"No his mother died giving birth to him so Gregory has brought him up on his own. He moved to America soon after to get away from the tragedy and to set up his architecture business which since has flourished. His father still has his British accent whilst Nicholas has a full American since he has lived in New York his whole life. They occasionally revisit England but never get any privacy. Apparently paparazzi follow him everywhere"

"The poor boy, Newport is going to eat him up and spit him out for breakfast! I just hope he is strong enough to handle it"

"I hope so too! ... Want to watch?" Charlie asked to which she smiled

"Come on Deli, let's get partying" she replied and they left the house


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:

Hey everyone I'm so sorry I haven't updated in ages but I have some news. My hard drive at home has completely crashed and we have lost everything on it. I had typed up my story but now it's gone! We usually do weekly backups but we hadn't done one in the time since I typed up my story so it's gone. I've tried updating through computers at university but for some reason they won't work! So for now this is it and I will be back once we have a new hard drive

Soz everyone but I'll write ASAP

TKAMB aka Becky


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey everyone I know it has been like three months since my last update but believe me it has been a crazy time for me! My second year at uni completely took over my mind but now I have finished for the year. Also my computer went nuts as you know from my last chapter/ note. We managed to sort it ouit but within days it went faulty again so we had to buy a brand new computer! I love my new one and it has just arrived. The next time I'm available to update is Monday to update which is my 20th birthday my God! I've total sorted out where my story is going over these past three months and I've decided that blonde haired boy is going to be in the first story not the sequal. So on Monday I'll be back in action!

Until then

TKAMB aka Becky


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 4:

Anyanna and Charlie got there fairly early as it was her family that was hosting the ball. It was being hosting in the same place that the debutant balls were hosted which Anyanna would be making her debut from later in the summer just before the new academic year at school. The room looked great and Anyanna was so proud of what her parents had pulled off and it wasn't long before everyone began to arrive. There were photographers from various magazines in the buildings taking many pictures and were anticipating Gregory and Nicholas' arrival. Anyanna stood on the balcony on the upper level from where the ball was taking place. She got their quickly as the stairs to the upper level was at the top of the main hall room. She had realized from past experiences that it was better to slowly weave your way through a Newport party then be there welcoming everyone who came through the door as her parents would have to do. The breeze was quite strong and cold but she didn't take notice, she spent her time staring at the beautiful sunset. She could hear people in the main hall waiting for the arrivals and could hear conversations going on between family members.

"Cohen will you please relax, your hair looks fine" Summer said as he fiddled with a lock of his hair

"Yeah but it is doing this funny bump thing and it's driving me nuts! I swear my hair is reacting to the royal visit; it has a grudge against me! What is up with the AC in this place? It's messing with my Jewfro!" he asked and Ryan approached them

"Dear God you need to stop with the Jewfro. You sound like a girl" Ryan said and Summer hugged him

"I can't believe you just said that!" he folded his arms and looked upset to which Ryan smiled

"Sorry did I cause offence in what I said?"

"It's not what you said it's how you said it" he said and walked over to Marissa

"Remind me again why did you marry him?" Ryan asked and Summer laughed

"Sometimes I find myself asking that exact same question. Where is Anyanna? I wanted to talk to her"

"Oh she'll be around here somewhere; you know what it's like being that age" he replied as Sandy walked by them on his phone

"Look all I'm saying is that if we can get the numbers sorted by midday tomorrow then we have the deal Mark … ok get them on my desk first thing tomorrow" Sandy hung up his cell phone and put it in his jacket pocket

"Working on your night off, you really are devoted to the Newport Group" Kirsten said smiling

"What can I say, I'm surprised Caleb ever got a change to sleep" he replied as they walked by Peter, Hannah and Anthony

"Oh my God what does she looks like in that dress?" Hannah asked about one of the many women in the room

"Well to tempt royalty I guess showing off the most amount of flesh is the way to get him" Peter replied

"Hook line and sinker!" Anthony laughed until May bumped into him "May, Isabelle watch where you are going"

"Sorry Anthony" May replied with an annoyed tone

"Yeah there is no need to be so stuck up Tony" Isabelle replied knowing he hated being called Tony

"Don't call me that!" he replied as they ran off laughing "I hate May sometimes and your sister" he said under his breath

"You think that was bad! Try spending everyday with her, I hate little sisters" Peter said to which Hannah slapped his arm and stormed off "Great now I'm in the dog house" he muttered as Charlie approached them

"Hey guys have you seen Annie?" he asked

"No sorry, I haven't seen her all evening" Anthony replied to which Charlie nodded and walked off "Your welcome"

Anyanna was going to continue to listen when she was distracted by noise to her right on the balcony. She looked over and saw a car pulling up with lots of photographers and security around it. 'Show time' she thought to herself and made her way back to the staircase. She checked herself over on the way and she kept herself hidden behind a pillar at the top of the staircase. Annie could tell the visitors had already entered the hall as everyone went silent. She could only hear her father's voice

"Gregory welcome to Newport. This must be your son Nicholas"

"Yes sir I am and thank you for such a welcome, I hope Newport will be as much of a pleasurable occupancy as we have experienced in New York" she heard Nicholas say and smiled at hearing a male teenager in the OC not talking about the weather or the girls.

"Ryan this must be your beautiful wife Marissa"

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Gregory, Nicholas, welcome to our party" Annie peered behind a pillar and watch Gregory kiss he mother's hand. Gregory was a tall thin gentleman wearing a black tuxedo with blonde hair a blue eyes like her father. That was when she saw Nicholas who was a complete contrast to his father. He was also tall and thin wearing a black tuxedo but he had wavy thick black hair and deep brown eyes she found herself transfixed on him for a moment. "These are two of our children Anthony and May" both siblings stood forward and made their introductions

"You have more?" Nicholas asked

"One other her name is Anyanna but I don't know where she is at the present moment" Ryan explained

"She's probably hiding, if I know Annie" Seth said rather nervously and found himself tugging at his collar for being so nervous

"Then you know little of my character uncle" everyone heard and looked up to see Annie descending the staircase he long gown trailing behind her elegantly over the steps. Nicholas instantly turned to watch her and found he couldn't stop looking at her as many of the photographers caught a snap shot of his doing so

"Anyanna this is my new partner Gregory and his son Nicholas" Ryan explained and Annie stopped right in front of Nicholas smiling. He slowly took her right hand and kissed it and wouldn't let go of her hand. Annie instantly felt laughter come over her as no one had ever done that before and she instantly bit her lip for a few seconds to stop herself. Charlie bit his too to stop laughing when he realized what she was about to do.

"Welcome to our party" she said softly with a small smile and all the room began to chat again after such a moment. The photographers were going nuts and were constantly watching them.

"Do you mind if I borrow her for a moment?" Charlie asked and took Annie's hand from Nicholas' leading her outside to the gardens. Annie never turned to see what Nicholas was doing but what he was doing was watching her. As soon as they got outside they both irrupted with laughter and sat on a nearby bench.

"I can't believe you were able to hold in your laughter then" Charlie said with his sides hurting

"Nor can I. He is such a nice boy and it was sweet of him to do that. I like him and besides he made quite an entrance don't you think" Charlie began to laugh again and Annie raised an eyebrow

"What?" she asked

"I'm sorry, do the words 'kettle this is Anyanna, by the way you're black' mean anything to you?" she remembered to earlier on that day and blushed

"Oh please it wasn't that much of an entrance"

"Oh come on! If it was a movie of your life we were watching that would be the glamorous heroin entrance with the audiences eyes glide up the stairway. Your long flowing gown flowing over the stairs with a slow walk down to the handsome man that you know she is going to fall for. He kisses her hand softly and with an elegant tone she says 'welcome to our party' and he smiles back. I give such an entrance a ten out of ten" Annie rolled her eyes

"My life is not a movie"

"No but if I become a film director I'll make sure it will be" Annie nudged Charlie softly

"Oh come on you wouldn't do that"

"Yes I would but you would have to write your autobiography first so I can buy the rights to it and make it into a huge hit"

"I think I'm a little too young to write an autobiography" Charlie rolled his eyes and stood up

"You can write it whenever you like and besides you had better get cracking on or else you will forget events such as tonight and you could loose some of the best moments that cinema could ever experience" Annie looked out to the horizon

"Best moments of my life" she muttered

"What?"

"Never mind, now I will only give you the rights to my autobiography if you make films of other books that will be published before it but I want to write the screenplays myself and have input on who gets cast. Do we have a deal?" Charlie raised an eyebrow as Annie stood up

"Is that a business proposition?" he asked

"Please honey, you are talking to a girl from a family that entirely consumes of business. I know a good deal when I know one and make one" Charlie nodded and kissed her right hand making Annie laugh

"You got it, now come on let's hear what everyone things of Gregory and Nicholas" they reentered the hall and Annie took a deep breath. 'Here we go' she thought again. Reentering the hall everyone was acting as usual but there were crowds slowly making their way over to the direction of Gregory and Nicholas. The hours dragged away and Annie fond herself board senseless hearing the same brain numbingly boring conversations that everyone talked about at everyone of the OC social occasions.

"Annie you have to try them, they are fantastic and I don't have to worry about putting on weight by eating them. Isn't that amazing?" Annie just blinked at such a sentence

"Truly amazing, um, could you excuse me one moment" Annie didn't let the woman respond and walked away. She left the building and headed back out to the garden. She felt better for being in the fresh air as the building had become very hot over a period of time. She came round a corner of the building to the bench where she had sat before and gasped when she saw who was sat on it.

"Sorry I didn't know anyone was out here, I'll go" she turned to leave but Nicholas called out to her

"No please stay, it's nice to find someone who isn't an OC clone for once. No offence to you or your family" She turned back to him and smiled

"No offence taken, I can't help but agree with you" he stood up and beckoned to the spare seat next to him which she accepted.

"So who was that boy that came up to you before when we met?" he asked

"Oh that's Charlie. He's my best friend, has been since we were babies. I'm sure you'll like him although he can be a little eccentric at times to put it bluntly"

"I'd quite like to know him, he's sounds interesting"

"That's one word for it!" Annie laughed. After a few moments of general chit chat a question popped into her head. "So what's your story then?" she asked which he was a little taken aback by.

"Should I have a story" she nodded

"If you want to survive. Can I tell you something?" he nodded "No matter what you do or say everyone is going to gossip about every little aspect of your life. So, make it great make it fun and above all keep a stiff upper lip. You'll need one if you are going to survive here"

"I'll remember that, it's strange that I've been in front of the biggest royalty ever, I've the Pope and was never scared. Now I'm shaking in my boots, I don't why but I feel so alone"

"Well get used to it. I guess Shakespeare was right, the entire world is a stage"

"And all the men and women are merely players?" Annie nodded with a smile

"Of course they are, remember it's all an act that everyone puts on to cover up the true agonies they are feeling. Look at all the smiling faces then look at their eyes and that is were you see them. I'd better go mum and dad will want me to take my siblings home" she walked to the corner of the building and turned around "Nicholas, one other thing"

"What?" he asked standing up

"If you ever need to talk I'd be happy to listen"

"Thanks" she walked around the corner and turned back again

"Oh and Nicholas, one final tip, stay away from Mrs. Sanders the doctor's wife. With the long hours her husband works it has been known that she has been diddling with young rich men of the OC. Of course her husband doesn't know but everyone else does so keep it on the low. Welcome to the OC"


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey guys thanks for the great reviews and it is good to be back. Just so you know I've put in a quote from one of my favorite books and TV drama series 'The 10th Kingdom'. If you love fairy stories and fantasy mixed in with modern day you should read or watch it. FYI the fanfics for the 10th Kingdom on this site are really good so check them out too! Thanks again

TKAMB aka Becky

Chapter 5:

It was 1am already the next day and Annie couldn't sleep. She had been up reading for two hours in her bedroom using an old night light she used to use as a child as a light source. It was strong enough for her to read in but not so strong as to awake anyone else on that level of the house. She was on the final page of her book 'The 10th Kingdom' which she had loved since her childhood when her father used to read it to her and she used to take it to school as she learnt to read. She had a copy which she had nearly worn out as she had had it since she was five.

'_She leaned her head against his shoulder. Happily Ever After wasn't a prediction. She had leaned in her journey through the Nine Kingdoms that Happily Ever After was really about something else. If she lived every day with all her heart, then she would be Happy Ever After. She stared at the park around her. Wolf was warm against her and so solid. Wolves mated for life. And most of the time, so did humans. She placed her hand over her belly, and her ring sang softly. This truly was a magical place. She just hadn't realized how magical until now'._

Annie closed the book and sighed, 'if only life were as magical at least the OC could be slightly more interesting' she thought. She sat still for a moment thinking what to do when a strong breeze came through her window that softly danced over her face. 'A walk I think'. She changed and left a note for her parents as she always did on the kitchen counter so they knew where she was. She took her bag with essentials, keys, phone, purse, notebook and pen, etc and looked herself over. She wore a pair of sandals, denim shorts, a tight plain white t-shirt and an old large sweatshirt which she always felt comfortable in. It used to be her fathers and always reminded her of home. She knew exactly where she wanted to go, to her lifeguard hut that no one ever went to. As soon as she got there she pulled out her notebook and began to write.

I don't know if my being here will ever really make a difference. I am just one little person but in a place like this everything is under a microscope. Your whole existence and life purpose is ripped to shreds and analysis. I wonder if Nicholas and Gregory feel the same way. They can't help it if they were born into English royalty so the paparazzi should leave them be to live there own lives rather then destroy their lives. After all the destruction of their lives is what we Newport folk do 24/7.

"Sorry I didn't realize you would be here" she instantly looked up to see Nicholas walking towards her. She couldn't help gasping at the sight of him as she hadn't expected it. She jumped up as she gasped and in the process hit her head on the railing of the hut. "Oh God I'm sorry, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm ok, you just startled me" she said rubbing her head

"Let me see" she moved her hand and felt him run his fingers through her hair. "Well I think you'll survive" she smiled and he brought his hand out of her soft hair

"Well a tip for you Nicholas, don't startle someone at one o'clock in the morning. Why are you awake at this hour? I thought you would be resting after the attention you received last night" she asking sitting down once more and he sat next to her

"I would have thought the same would be said for you. I... I couldn't sleep; I haven't even been to bed yet. There is something about a new bed in a place like this that I'm not quite used to yet"

"Well you had better get used to it quickly after last night no one will want you to leave, especially the girls of the OC"

"Well it's nice to know you care along with the other girls. So you never told me, why are you awake at this hour?" she smiled and put her notebook away in her bag

"I'm an early riser, always have been since I was a child. So I tend to go on an early morning walk, do some writing, watch the sunrise. It's a way to get a taste of how real this place really is rather then the fake personalities, body parts and money that fill the OC. I know it sounds silly but it is the only glimpse I have of what is out there, I can't wait to leave the OC"

"Why would you want to leave this place? It's your home, I was devastated when dad told me we were moving from New York" she slowly turned to him with a serious look on her face

"Give it a few weeks, even days and you will understand why. That is why this spot is my place, because no one else comes here except occasionally by my relatives. This is the end of the beach that no one ever comes to. They don't understand it like I do" all he could do was nod and he stood up.

"Do you want to go for a walk? You could show me around my new home" she smiled and nodded. He held out his hand and she raised an eyebrow. "I promise I won't cause you a concussion" she laughed and accepted his hand to help her up. "Ok I need to know a few things about you Anyanna Atwood so whenever I make friends with people I like to play a game" he said as they began to walk

"Should I be afraid?" she asked and he laughed

"No it's just my thing. You see so many people try to befriend me because of my fortune; no one has ever really looked at me as another human being before. But last night when you said I could talk to you anytime I saw you looking at me like a human being. That is why you have to play the game. Ok so here is the game. I ask a question giving my answer, and then you give yours and ask the next question. You give your answer then I give mine and the cycle continues until we can't think of anymore" she nodded

"Alright then Mr. Collins I'm ready, hit me with your best shot, and make it a good one!" He smiled and bit his lower lip

"Ok then Anyanna Atwood what is your nickname? Mine is Nick, Nicky, or as my friends called me in New York Juju. The latter came about after a drunken night and all my friends kept on saying in their drunken state was 'juju' so they started calling me by it and have been ever since" Annie laughed

"I'm sorry but Juju? That is just … odd! Um... Ok mine is Annie. I also get called things like sweetie pie, honey, and Crystal, the latter reserved for my uncle Seth. That was because he named a character in his comic book after my nick name Crystal who looks a lot like me to and so the name has stuck with me. Ok then you have an easy one, what is your favorite movie and your favorite book? Just so you know I would prefer separate titles. My favorite film is a toss up between 1939's Gone with the Wind and the 1939 version of Wuthering Heights with the amazing Laurence Olivier. Favorite book however is Pride and Prejudice by the fantastic Jane Austin"

"A Heathcliff fan? I'll remember that! Alright then my favorite film is The Shawshank Redemption, and favorite book is The Lord of the Rings Trilogy, no specific part. What was your favorite vacation?" he asked

"Well it would be spending a summer with my grandfather Jimmy on his boat in Miami. It was amazing to get away from this place; I never wanted it to end. You have just broke your own rule, you never told me your favorite vacation" he smiled and blushed slightly with his head down to try and hide it

"To tell you the truth, it's right now" Annie was a little taken aback and couldn't help smiling

"Good answer" she replied and when noticing his arm was bent with his hands in his front pockets she linked her arm through his.

---

"Oh come on that is not a good enough answer for such a question! You didn't even answer the question" she replied as he laughed

"Ok, ok in that case with the pros and cons presented I would have to say no I never have" he lowered his head and felt himself blushing again

"You liar! I can see it in your eyes and you're blushing… Don't tell anyone but neither have I!" she responded and they both fell about laughing. They had been walking around the OC for an hour playing the game and having a fun time. Annie's laughter soon faded however when they approached a certain building.

"What is this place? It looks so old and run down" Nick asked approaching a window and peaking inside. The two story building was small and quite dark and the painting was peeling off the front of it. Inside the rooms were filled with bookcases with no place to sit and the rooms all looked like they had been white washed. "It looks like a second hand bookshop going out of business"

"No, its far worse then that. If the Newport Group could get there hands on it I'm sure they would be able to sort it out. However they are too busy sorting out the next set of OC homes and malls to care about such a highly needed building" Nick walked back over to Annie who had tears filling up in her eyes

"Annie, what's wrong? What is this place?" she folded her arms and indicated to the sign handing over the top of the door. Nicks' mouth fell open for a few second and he turned to Annie. "This is the Orange County public library?"

"Yep, I used to spend hours here sat in the corner reading. As I've gotten older I've seen the place get worse and worse. It isn't far that we at Harbor get the best library ever and the best homes, the biggest pools and mansions. The other people who live here on numbered streets get this. I think this place really shows you the attitude of the rich people we spent the evening with. That's why I can't wait to leave"

"I don't understand something, if this is a public building and in the Newport area, why doesn't the Newport Group own it?" Nick asked as a single tar fell from her left eye.

"There is a rival to the Newport Group, a man called Peter Donalds. He was a rival of my Great Grandfather Caleb Nickel. He mainly deals with shops and restaurants and once went after the mall head to head with Caleb. Caleb won and decided to take out a few shops to put more salt in the wound as it were but with the mall being bought there wasn't enough money at that current moment to buy the shop. He wanted this one in particular because of the view. It leads right down to the ocean as my bedroom view does. Caleb always had a thing about the ocean according to Grandma Kirsten. So Peter got the chain of shops on this street and decided to make this into the library ro show everyone how little he felt about people without money. So now it stands like a mess and he will never change it"

"That's terrible" Nick muttered and saw Annie's crying was getting worse

"You know what the worse part is? Every public school in the Orange County depends on this building for their students' education, and that what gets me so upset. It isn't fair. If Peter would let the library go then it could be made into something great, but I guess malls and plastic surgeries are more important then education … What is more important then someone's mind? I feel like I'm in a cage here" Annie couldn't continue and put her hands over her eyes. Nick instantly put his arms around her holding her close

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have …" she instantly said and composed herself. He let her go a moment latter and she wiped her eyes

"Don't be sorry, you've shown you care, at least someone around here does" she smiled and he opened his arms again which she stepped into and hugged him

"You're not exactly like I thought you'd be, you're already human" she said softly

"I'm just glad I've found a human being in this place!" as they hugged they didn't notice someone was taking their picture. After taking a few he took out his phone and dialed a number

"Hey Charlie, have I got a scoop for you!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter:

Annie felt extremely embarrass and wiped her eyes when Nicholas let go of her.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have" she said smiling softly

"It's ok, now come on I want to see those wet lands that you keep on going on about" he said changing the subject which she was grateful for

"Come with me, it is a truly wonderful place, I loved taking special tours around it as a child imagining I was in some forest in a mystical land full of fairies!"

"It sounds like Central Park, but without the fairies of course, it's full of angels instead! Isn't it my turn to ask you a question?" he asked and she nodded as they began to walk. "Alright then, what are you going to be when you grow up? I'm headed for either being a doctor, or a lawyer, or in the army. A path which best fits my title as it were" Annie rolled her eyes at the words

"I couldn't do that; it would be like being in a cage to me. I however am going to be everything. I want to be a singer, an actress, a writer, a teacher, a painter, a sculpture, a film director! Although writing is what I'd really like to be as well as possibly pursuing singing, being an everything still sounds fantastic!" she giggled and Nicholas went over all serious

"A singer? Well you have the looks for it, you're probably exactly what they are looking for"

"Yeah right. Everyone says to you when you're here that you're glamorous, beautiful, and rich. People ask you why didn't you wear the Gucci dress then that one you're wearing? I know that I'm not pretty, or that talented. I'm just me you know?"

"I wish I had your freedom Annie"

"My freedom? Take it if you wish, I'd be glad to part with it since it keeps me here"

---

"So this is the wet lands, owned by the Newport Group and extremely important especially to me" Annie explained as they walked through an archway to see an array of trees and plants.

"Wow, there is actual nature in the OC" he replied laughing slightly

"I know who would have thought it huh? And as being a child of the Newport Group family it allows me and chosen guests of course to have exclusive access" Annie explained reaching in her purse and pulling out a swipe card. She brought it over to a pin pad that was next to a bolted doorway. She swiped the card and entered a code unlocking the door. "Come on" she said taking his hand and leading him through the door. "Now be careful where you stand as the flowers and other plant life are rather valuable"

"So in other words if it isn't grass don't stand on or touch it?" he asked and she turned to him smiling.

"Your learning fast I see!"

---

"So why don't you have anyone following you around like security like I saw last night?" Annie asked as they walked

"You're not the only one who can sneak out of the house! They are great because they give me my freedom and protect me at the same time, but I have to say they drive me nuts from time to time. Because of it I have very few friends that I can hold onto and I never get away from the press either. I've perfected the fake smile"

"It must really be hard to be you" she said softly

"You have no idea" he muttered and stopped dead in his tracks at the sight in front of him. His mouth fell open "wow" he said softly. Annie smiled at his reaction

"This is my spot in the wet lands" she explained as he smiled. In front of them were huge wilting willow trees with beautiful flowers surrounding the tree barks. The tips of the willow branches were either slightly touching or just above the beautiful lake that was in between the trees and the raise of the sunrise shone through the gaps of the branches giving a glow over the beautiful scene. "Come on, we had better go, my parents will be up soon if I am to sneak back indoors and you had better too" she explained and they walked back home in silence

---

Annie sat reading her book later that morning as various family members gathered at the Atwood residence. Every week the Cohen's and Atwood's got together for a meal and that day it was going to be breakfast.

"Hey it's Annie that most glamorous girl in the OC" Sandy said as he entered the living room distracting Annie from her book.

"Hey grandpa" she said and hugged him "Did you enjoy yourself last night?" he asked as everyone gathered in the living room

"Yeah the party was great" she replied with a smile

"That's not what I'm talking about" her smile faded and everyone looked confused

"Yeah Annie I mean if you like Nicholas you didn't have to make out with him five hours after you met" Seth said looking at the paper

"WHAT? That never happened" she said angrily

"This says otherwise" Seth said handing Ryan the paper

"You snuck out last night?" Marissa asked in her motherly tone

"Ok technically yes, but I only went for a walk because I couldn't sleep and then I bumped into Nicholas. Who are you going to believe? Me or a newspaper?"

"No TV, no Internet, no phone, and no Ipod for one week young lady. If you sneak out again then I can think up much harsher punishments" Ryan said and Annie was in shock

"But dad that's not fair!"

"You break the rules Annie so you will be punished in the way that fits the crime. Anything could have happened, your still a child" Marissa said to which Annie rolled her eyes

"So everyone keeps on telling me. So if I am a child I'd better act like one" Annie picked up her book, took the paper from her dad's hand and ran up to her room. Closing the door behind her she sank to the floor with her back against the door and softly cried. She looked at the paper and found she was on the front page in various shots. One of them hugging which from the angle of the shot could have been mistaken as them kissing and of him with his hands running through her hair when she banged her head. A third picture in the corner was of them meeting at the party. The article read:

'Exclusive! British royalty Nicholas Collins arrived to live his new life in the OC yesterday but got more then he bargained for. The daughter of his father's new associate, Anyanna Atwood 15 seems to be his new love as these pictures show. Only five hours after they had met at a charity ball these pictures were taken in the middle of the night of the couple enjoying a midnight encounter. They had been walking around the OC for an hour before these pictures were taken and the photographer heard her apologies for the kiss as well as Nicholas replying "don't be sorry, you've shown you care, at least someone around here does". They walked arm in arm through the OC and entered the famous wetlands which Annie and other members of the Newport Group have exclusive access to. They were reported to be in there for at least two hours before immerging to sneak back home together. There has been no word from the individuals themselves on the matter but only time will tell before a royal Newport wedding is on our hands.'

Annie ripped up the newspaper understanding how Nicholas felt and spent the day alone locked in her room ignoring various family members checking if she was ok through the morning.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey guys it's been a bit of a crazy week and I'm glad you like my story! I got my second year university results a few days ago and passed all my modules! I've got another very short book quote in this chapter. It is the first line of chapter nine of 'Little Women' by Louisa May Alcott. As promised the blonde haired boy is back in this chapter and will be back again very, very soon! I won't be able to update until next week now so I hope you enjoy this chapter until then

Becky

-x-

Chapter: 7

Annie spent that week of punishment locked in her room. She only came out to come downstairs to get some food or sit in the garden for a while. It felt like the longest week of her life not being able to go for her long walks or visit Charlie. She had a TV, DVD player, computer and tones of books and music to keep her company. Nicholas was constantly on her mind as she was worried if he was ok with the papers lies. Annie and her mother had made up early in the week but she hadn't seen her dad at all which upset Annie. She had always been a daddy's girl and his stubbiness made her more stubborn.

Annie sat writing on her computer when she heard a knock at the door

"Whoever it is I'm busy" she said and heard a familiar whimpering at the door which alarmed her "May, what's wrong?" Annie asked instantly going to the door and opening it to see May crying and clutching her favorite teddy bear.

"You don't like me anymore" May cried and Annie held her close in a soft embrace

"Of course I like you May, I'm your big sister! You should never think that of me" Annie picked her up and carried her to her bed

"Then why have you been ignoring me all week?" May asked and Annie wiped her cheeks dry

"May I …" she paused for a few seconds and realized she had spent no time with her sister over that week "May I don't know! I've been upset and I'm sorry. You don't like it when you get punished do you?" May sniffed before shaking her head "Well I'm the teenage version of your head shaking. Do you forgive me?" May slowly smiled to which Annie kissed the top of her head and held her close. "So May, what do you want the both of us to do then?" Annie asked and May looked at her teddy bear

"Well me and George have missed you reading us stories at night. I can read now though not as good as you, so will you help me read a story with George?"

"Of course I will! What would you like to read?" Annie asked standing up and walking to her large bookcase

"We want to learn something new don't we George?" May asked her teddy bear before lying on her front on Annie's bed. Annie ran her fingers over the book spines and stopped at the perfect book

"Well how about this one, it was my favorite at your age and was one of the first books I read all by myself. It is about the four March sisters, their names are Jo, Meg, Beth and Amy" The hours passed away and both girls enjoyed every minute of their time together with Annie making May laugh by doing different funny voices for all the characters.

---

Meanwhile in the kitchen and argument was taking place. "I can't believe you want me to give in Marissa I thought you were on my side!" Ryan said to his wife who folded her arms and glared at him

"If you are going to take that tone with me Atwood then I'm not going to listen to you. You and Annie are as stubborn as a mule! You're as bad as each other! I'm not saying you should give in, I'm saying you should reconcile. I've made my peace with her now it is your turn" she said softly. He leant against the breakfast bar and let out a sigh of annoyance. "Please Ryan, without her around the house like she used to be I feel empty. It isn't the same. You haven't seen her in a week, she depends on you and I know you depend on her. It's killing you I know it, so damn your stubbornness and go talk to her" Marissa begged walking towards him and he pulled her close to him

"Why did we have kids?" he asked with a small smile

"Because it was the right time, that and the little tiny aspect called I love you" he kissed her softly before resting his forehead against hers. "I'll go see what Annie wants for dinner, at least that's a starting point" Marissa smiled and kissed him softly before letting him pass her by.

'Ok just be relaxed' Ryan thought as he walked up the stairs. He hadn't been this nervous since Annie was born and the thought of being a father almost got too much for him.

---

"I do think it was the most fortunate thing in the world that those children should have the measles just now, said Meg, one April day, as she stood packing the go abroady' trunk in her room, surrounded by her sisters" Annie read aloud before she and May heard a knock at the door.

"Come on in" May said before Annie could stop her. As Ryan walked into the room Annie put a bookmark at the point where they were and closed the book.

"I've come to see what everyone wants for dinner tonight" Ryan said to which Annie didn't respond

"Can we have the chocolate pancakes from the diner daddy?" May asked climbing off the bed to run over to him

"Not for dinner pumpkin, but is there anything else?" he asked and May was silent for a moment thinking

"I don't know!" she said looking irritated at that aspect

"Well how about you take George downstairs and tell mummy what you want ok?" May nodded and picked up George from the bed

"Thank you for reading with my Annie, can we carry on tonight" Annie smiled and nodded before May ran off downstairs. Ryan closed the door leaning against it and stared at Annie still sat on the bed. She didn't look at him or say a word.

"You know I can safely say that you have inherited your mother's beauty, kindness, thoughtfulness and enthusiasm. From I however you've inherited my stubbornness" Annie couldn't help smiling a little and as she did he walked over to the bed and sat next to her. "I realized it for the first time when you were about Mays' age or a little younger. You were so excited because you had a brand new teddy for your birthday and you had had him for about a week and he was called Terry. Anyway you used to take him everywhere and spent every minute with him. Then one day you had an argument with him and told him you didn't like him anymore. So you took him to the corner of your bedroom and sat him there facing the wall. You said to him 'now you are staying there and I won't speak to you until you say you're sorry'. So there he sat and you wouldn't say his name or anything about him for three days. You only mentioned him when I came to you and asked what Terry had done. You said that he had been bad because he didn't like the colours on a drawing you made earlier that day. You were so upset that you began to cry, so I sat you on my lap and told you …"

"You told me that Terry didn't mean to hurt my feelings and that he just being a good friend by telling me what he thought" Annie ended his sentenced and they both laughed. Annie turned to Ryan and smiled

"Can we end this now? I hate punishing you Annie, it really upsets me too. But if I don't then how will you learn? I'm just doing the dad thing" Annie smiled then let out a sigh

"Give me a hug" she said to which he responded with a big bear hug that she always made her feel safe. "Dad, I know I still have one more day of punishment, but can I please just go for a walk along the beach? I feel like I'm suffocating in this room"

"Sure, just be back for dinner. We'll probably get take out so I'm timing thirty minutes" she smiled and grabbed a pair of shoes. As she left she kissed his forehead "Thank you for being you" she whispered softly and left the room

---

Annie felt so happy being outside that she was grinning the whole time. The sun was setting over the horizon and it looked more beautiful then ever before.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" a familiar voice asked making her gasp and she spun around to see the British blonde hair blue eyed boy. She smiled and put her hand on her chest

"Yes, yes it is. I'm sorry but you made me jump. Either everyone is determined to scare me or I really have to deal with my nerves" she muttered to which he looked confused "Never mind, and I'm babbling in front of a complete stranger sounding like I'm completely mad"

"No because if you were completely mad you wouldn't be making any sense and would be talking to yourself before I got here…I saw you in the paper the other week" Annie turned away from him feeling embarrassed. "Please don't do that. I just want you to know that even the richest of people have lives too like us poorer inhabitance of the OC. So if you want to talk I'm around at holiday periods and the summers if you want to talk that is you don't have to feel obliged to" she was taken aback and turned back to him.

"That has to be the single kindest thing that anyone has ever said to me. Thank you um …?" he smiled and held out his hand

"Benjamin Hanson but all my mates back in England call me Ben" she shook his hand

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ben, I'm Anyanna Atwood, and folks call me Annie. So you are here at holiday seasons? Why is that?" she asked

"When I'm at home in England I work in many different places throughout the yeah. At holiday periods there is more money to be made as it is the period of time when people buy more products. So I walk throughout the holidays on various shipping boats and when I have three month periods like the summer to work I work on shipping boats based in other countries but mainly America"

"That sounds fabulous! But don't your parents have concerns about you being in other countries for such a length of time? I mean I'm 15 years old and my parents would go spare if they knew I was off doing things like that"

"Well I'm actually 19 years old and I've never known my parents. I was left at an adoption agency when I was a baby by either both my parents or just my mother. No one knows who they were or if they are alive now. All I know is that they must of want to know I was safe or else they wouldn't have left me there. I was never adopted so I worked as hard as I could until I turned 18 to save money. Now I'm an adult I walked out of the orphanage and I haven't been back. I get by the best I can and try to make some friends as I travel" Annie was shocked and didn't know what to say

"I'm sorry I didn't realize. I'm sorry if I upset you at all"

"It's ok, I'm used to telling people so I don't upset that easily over the matter" Annie glanced down at her watch and saw she had five minutes to get home

"I'm so sorry Ben but I have to go. My parents are expecting me home, if I don't get there I'm dead meat!" he smiled and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen from him pocket and began to write on it

"That's ok, here's my mobile number. If you want to take me up on that offer that is?" he asked and she took the paper out of his hands and nodded

"I'm sure I will. Thank you Ben, for everything"

"Thank you Anyanna, I had a pleasant time" she smiled and turned to walk away before turning back

"Please, call me Annie" he nodded and gave a small wave goodbye and watched her walk quickly up the beach towards her house.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hey everyone! I know I promised to update earlier but it has been a bit of a crazy week. It's a bit of a short chapter as I haven't got much time to upload it on the website. This note is just about a painting that I mention called 'The Water Lilly Pond' painted by the amazing Claude Monet in 1897. To see the image then go to: 8:

"Annie you have had that phone number for four days now! Why haven't you called him?" Charlie asked as Annie paced up and down her bedroom floor in front of him

"I don't know I … I don't know if I can trust myself around him" she stopped walking and sat on the bed next to him

"Do you want to see him again?" he asked and she turned to him

"Yes, but the problem is that he infuriates and angers me by being so open and wanting to pry into my life. But for some reason it is as if I want him to. What can I do to get my mind off Ben?" she asked lying back on her bed and Charlie did the same

"You could talk to Nicholas. You know he felt so bad about the newspapers. He's sent out a statement to the press saying you're just friends and that should leave him alone to live his life" Annie was taken aback

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? How do you know that?" she said angrily and over the top sitting up

"Because you were grounded! I couldn't see you; he came to see me about talking to you and told me so I told him how you were grounded"

"Oh my God he must think I'm a nasty girl. Oh God help me" she said covering her face with her hands, she kept them there for a moment then lowered them with a sigh "I have to see Nicholas. I have to give him something" Annie rushed from the room

"Annie wait for me" Charlie called after her. Annie reached the front door, grabbed her jacket, opened the door and gasped in shock as she was stopped by the figure in front of her. Nicholas stood there with his finger posed ready to push he door bell.

"Hi" he said softly lowering his hand to which she didn't respond. Instead of a reaction from her they were distracted by Charlie falling down the last few steps of the staircase and crashing onto the floor. Annie laughed as did Nicholas as Charlie stood up and staggered towards the door

"I'm ok people, just a little scratch" he said dusting himself off

"A bit of acrobats to wake you up Charlie boy?" Nicholas asked and Charlie smiled

"Something like that … Well I'm going to go to the kitchen because I want to get some … um … JUICE! That's it some juice … so I'll just…" he walked away and Annie let Nicholas into the house

"You were right about Charlie, he can be rather eccentric. Ok cards on the table time, I'm so sorry about what happened"

"No Nicholas you have nothing to be sorry about really, I guess I got a taste of what your life is like. I really want us to be good friends too. So I want you to have this" Annie pulled out a small envelope out of her jacket pocket and handed it to Nicholas

"Should I be scared?" he asked and she shook her head. Opening the envelope he found a small plastic pouch with two plastic cards and two pieces of folded paper inside.

"I had you and your father added to the database for access to the wetlands. You both have separate cards and passwords so you have to check on the papers which passwords match which card number. I thought that maybe the wetlands could be your hiding place like it is mine" Nicholas looked up to her in shock

"I don't know what to say" he said softly

"Say you except them and that is enough for me" Nicholas nodded with a smile and gave her a hug. As he hugged her she felt something under his jacket dig into her chest

"Nicholas what on earth have you got under there?" she asked parting from him

"Oh I'm sorry did I hurt you?" she shook her head and he smiled with relief. "Well you see when I couldn't get in contact with you I thought of how I could make up to you what had happened. I remembered from our conversations how much you like art and how Charlie hates it so I did some investigating" he pulled out the Newport magazine from one side of his magazine and opened it to one page that he had pre marked with a tag. He showed it to Annie and she recognized the picture instantly.

"Claude Monet 'The Water Lilly Pond' painted in 1897, I love his work. You've heard of the exhibit of his works and the other impressionists that are to be displayed for one day here in the OC art gallery?" Nicholas nodded

"You've heard about it"

"Heard about it? I've been begging my parents to take me but the money is too much even for OC standards. I would commit murder to go see them up close. It would be amazing"

"Well I don't know about you committing murder but if you still want to then go ahead" She looked confused which turned to shock when he pulled two tickets out of his jacket.

"H…H…How did you…?" she asked holding the tickets with her hands shaking slightly

"Well when you are royalty in the OC many people will want you at there social occasions even for free as I'd bring extra publicity. I told them the second ticket would be for my dad but he agreed to let it pass to you"

"I don't know what to say"

"Say you except them and that is enough for me" Annie nodded with a smile and gave him a hug. As they hugged Charlie reappeared with a sandwich in his hand

"Well it's about time you two made up" Nicholas and Annie parted

"I thought you were getting juice" Nicholas said and Charlie shook his head

"Well it started at juice but then you guys were taking so long that I got hungry. So did I miss anything important?"

---

That night Annie sat in her bedroom thinking what to do. She finally grabbed the phone and dialed the number. As the ringing tones came through her phone she felt her heart beating faster.

"Hey this is Ben. I can't get to the phone because I'm probably working so leave a message and talk for however long you want to" BEEP

"Hey Ben this is Annie from the beach … I thought that maybe if you wanted to that is … we could met up for coffee or something? My cell phone is 45557908372… Call me"


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hey everyone, soz for late update again! Work has been crazy and I've completely changed the way my story is going to go. This is where the story starts to change. So I hope you enjoy. Also I gave no time scale for this story; it is all set over one summer in Newport.

TKAMB aka Becky

-x-

Chapter:

Annie was in a daydream thinking about that evening that she was anticipating. She was so nervous and so happy at the same time that she felt like she was floating on air. Seeing something famous from outside of the OC was a rarity and it made her feel she had more determination to leave the OC. But it was soon replaced with the thoughts of Ben…. And his smile

"Annie? … Annie!" Annie fell out of her daydream and came face to face with her mother and grandma Kirsten

"Yes? Sorry … I … um" she nervously looked down and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear

"What is with you today, you're acting like you're hiding something" Annie placed a hand dramatically on her chest and laughed as Kirsten sat next to her

"Me? What have I to hide?" she asked before blushing slightly

"Well I was a young girl once" Kirsten said as Sandy entered

"What was it like in the 1800's?" he asked to which Kirsten looked shocked at him then Annie

"He's the one who said it" Annie pointed out and fell into another daydream. The next thing Annie knew she was being brought out of a dream by her uncle Seth and the whole family were around her as they were getting together for dinner. Annie however was going to the exhibition.

"Annie can I see you in the kitchen for a moment?" Summer asked and dragged her by the hand to the kitchen before Annie could open her mouth. Marissa was inside the kitchen handing up the phone

"Ok dinner is on the way" she said turning to them.

"Ok dish the dirt, what is going up with you?" Summer asked clutching Annie's right hand.

"What are you talking about?" Annie asked and Summer rolled her eyes towards Marissa.

"The far off looks, the constant quietness, and the fact that you keep yourself locked away more in your room pondering over your mobile. We are not idiots, so what is his name?" Marissa asked and Annie stared at her open mouthed

"It doesn't matter" she muttered and lowered her head "He never called me back after a week of me calling him, I was stupid to think he would like me"

"Are you nuts! You are the hottest girl in your generation age group with my Hannah and Isabelle being the hottest of theirs" Summer said raising her voice

"And May being the hottest of her" Marissa said giggling which made Annie give them a half smile. "Honey, seriously, just because one guy knocks you down the right one is just around the corner"

"Or at least the right one for now!" Summer said still with her raised voice attracting attention. Annie felt her eyes fill with tears and as a single tear fell Ryan entered the living room.

"Hey, what's going on?" he asked looking concerned

"It would seem that Annie's had her first taste of having her heart broken" Summer muttered to him to which he was slightly taken aback looking at his daughter who was being embraced by her mother

"Who is he?" Ryan asked and Annie looked up at him

"What does it matter...? I want to be on my own for a while; I have to get ready to go out with Nick"

"You don't have to go" Ryan said approaching her

"Yes I do" she replied, stood up and casually walked passed him not letting him comfort her at all.

"What is up with her lately?" Seth asked which startled the three of them who had not noticed him standing in doorway to the back of the kitchen

"I don't know" Ryan replied

---

"This is so amazing" Nick said looking up at the Monet painting that Annie was looking at. It was one of her favorites of Monet's' paintings. It was entitled 'Impression, Sunshine (blue)' and Annie felt a small tear trickle down her cheek as she stared at it. She didn't notice anyone around her except for Nick. "Annie … are you ok? You're crying"

"What? I am?" she asked suddenly pulled out of her thoughts and stared at his concerned face.

"Yes, here dry your eyes" he handed her a tissue which she accepted with a small smile. "I know you have a passion for art but I didn't realize you were this passionate about it" Annie laughed as she wiped her cheeks dry

"It isn't just the art … it's … it's everything. I think I'm starting to crack" he led her out of the room to an empty side room and closed the door behind them

"I don't understand" she looked at him for a moment in silence "Annie, you're scaring me" he said softly

"I think that if I don't leave soon … Nick you must promise me something" she grasped his hands in hers

"Anything" he whispered

"Promise me that if the time should come, I need you to tell me a lie to save me" he stayed silent for a few seconds as he didn't know what to say

"I promise, Annie what is this really about?" she let go of his hands and folded her arms

"Ben never called me back; I was such an idiot for believing him, I…" the tears began to fall again and she felt his warm embrace around her body.

"Then he is a fool" Annie looked up slightly to the window and saw Ben stood outside the window staring at them. Annie went to say something to alert Nick to which Ben shook his head and put a finger to his lips. He pointed to the beach and walked away to which Annie looked confused.

"Thanks Nick, you know I have loaded a lot on you these passed few weeks. You must really think I'm a fucked up girl" she said parting from him

"No, I think you're the only sane one here. Well I think we have seen enough paintings for today, would you allow me to escort you home?"

"Thank you Nick but I'd rather be alone for a while, just to get my head together. I'm sorry I've spoilt the day"

"No you haven't, believe me. I'll call you later" she hugged him once more and watched him leave the room. As soon as he closed the door she ran from the room through a side door and rushed to the beach. Stood by her life guard hut in the secluded area of the beach was Ben, waiting for her.

"Why didn't you call me?" she asked before he turned to look at her

"Annie I'll be your friend believe me I will but I can't cope with you as a person" she was taken a back causing a few moments of silence

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!" she yelled, overwhelmed by her emotions

"Jesus Christ Annie! You think you are the only lonely person in the world! The reason why I didn't call you was because I didn't want you to feel shame towards me. You're rich; I'm poor, end of story. If it progressed into something more then you would give me up in a heartbeat"

"That is not true! Alright then answer me this. If you knew that when we met then why the hell did you talk to me in the first place?" she asked with the tears becoming heavier pouring down her cheeks.

"Because you were that lost spirit that I thought you could see past everything but in the end you are just a stuck up, spoilt, little brat who lives in daddy's pocket. You snub people out of your loop because that is the spoilt little way you have been brought up! All you care about is the next dress you are going to get, or the car you are going to get for your birthday or graduation! You don't give a damn about what people really feel deep down inside where the eternal darkness lies! So why don't you listen up to this. Inside you is a little girl who sits in that eternal darkness and she screams at the top of her lungs all day long. But you don't hear because you are too proud to acknowledge her. So here is your truth handed to you on a plate the way you want it to be. I've heard the stories from people about your family, about who you are. I know all about you and from what I hear, the sooner I get away from you the better" Annie composed herself and walked right up to him. She took a deep breath and slapped him hard across his right cheek. He didn't move for a few seconds and nor did she before he looked right at her and passionately kissed her.

"Now the girl who just slapped me, that is the real you I saw, and that's why I spoke to you" he whispered before turning his back on her and walking away.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter:

Annie stayed where she was for an hour just staring at the horizon, unsure of anything anymore. Somehow, without her realizing she had began walking back home with tears pouring down her cheeks. She didn't utter a single sound but heard his voice saying those things over and over in her mind.

"Well if it isn't little Miss Newport" a familiar voice echoed around her causing her to stop.

"You were the one who told him all that crap about me wasn't it?" Annie asked full of rage turning around to see Hailey Fisher. The Atwood's and the Fishers didn't get on at all since Holly Fisher; Hailey's mother had a relationship with Trey Atwood that only a few people knew about as well as having a fling with Luke Ward. Hailey had become an exact coy of her mother who was single after divorcing Hailey's father when she was 3. Although Annie was popular at Harbor, Hailey was queen bee and the ultimate bitch. Everybody wanted to be her because everybody feared her. Everyone except for Annie and Charlie.

"Oh Annie, honey you should know by now, I always win. So don't even try to go up against someone like me" Hailey turned away from Annie so she went after Hailey

"What the hell did you tell him?" Annie asked grabbing Hailey's right arm so she would face her and squeezed it so she knew for the time being she was going nowhere.

"Let go of me! I can have you for assault you know!" Hailey yelled at Annie wiggling out of her grasp

"Oh no you wouldn't, you'd be too afraid. Now tell me before I get really pissed off"

"My mum was right about you. You're just like your father, the same low class, chino white trash with the same anger issues. I told him all about how you are and believe me Ben WILL be mine. That is if he knows what is good enough for him. Not some common muck who acts like the queen of the world"

"No you're the one that acts like she is, and you can add the biggest whore of the world along with that" Annie let go of her arm. "Before I forget I wanted to know if your boyfriend, Sam is it? I wanted to know if he knows you're sleeping with the whole of the water polo team, not just him? Oh and does he know about Mr. Rothwell your math tutor because you are certainly not passing math by the way your brain functions"

"Go to hell Annie" she muttered before walking away

"That's rich coming from you honey!" Annie screamed as Hailey walked away and let out all her frustration and anger through the pronunciation of those words. She was about to head off home when she stopped herself. 'If mum and dad see me like this dad will kill Ben for what he did'. Instead she changed course and began to walk alone through the OC.

---

At the exact same time Nick walked along the other end of the beach deep in thought about Annie. It was at that exact moment that someone collided with Nick causing him to fall flat on his back.

"Jesus mate, are you alright? You didn't hit your head did you?" a British voice asked as Nick took in what had just happened

"Yeah, I'm ok, just a little bruising in the morning" The British voiced man held out a hand which Nick accepted and stood up whilst rubbing the back of his head. That was when he realized the accent of his voice and took in what the man looked like. "Is your name Ben?" Nick asked and received a confused look

"How did you know my name?" he asked

"I'm Nicholas Collins, Anyanna Atwood's friend" Nick could see Ben instantly stiffen up with those words uttered from his mouth

"Look I only said those things because I was angry and I had learnt all of this new stuff about her that I didn't think could be possible. I was an idiot for believing she would like someone like me, for believing …" Nick couldn't help smiling as he had heard those exact words earlier that evening from Annie then was in utter confusion at what Ben had just said.

"What are you talking about? Annie told me that you never called her back" Nick said

"Then you don't know about what just happened?" Nick shook his head "Well I'll be going now" Ben tried to walk away but Nick grabbed his shoulder and spun him around to face him.

"Tell me everything from the beginning right now"

"Why should you care in Annie's private affairs?" Ben asked shrugging off Nick's hand from his shoulder

"Because she is my best friend here along with Charlie. She really likes you and you two could become an item, I don't know what her future holds. I worn you this though, I have friends in high places and I could so easily ruin your life if you hurt her in anyway. So are you going to tell me or not?"

---

"You listened to Hailey Fisher!" Nick asked in disbelief but soon realized Ben was as naive as any teenager. He knew how bad Hailey was from the ball when he met everyone. Hailey kept on asking him the most awkward questions flinging her at him as well as every man and boy available in the room.

"She told me the truth"

"The truth? You have been giving anything far from the truth Ben. You have to find Annie and tell her the truth about Hailey"

"I don't know where she is. And besides if I find her what the hell am I going to say to her?" Nick wiped his eyes with the irritation he felt towards Hailey and thought. 'Come on Nick think! Where is she likely to go?' that was when he stopped rubbing his eyes when he knew. He turned to tell Ben when Hailey appeared from behind both of them

"Hello boys, isn't this a nice surprise" she said running her hands through Ben's hair

"Hailey, what are you doing here? Isn't there a member of the water polo team you have scheduled a rendezvous with? Or is it your boyfriends turn tonight?"

"Oh Nick aren't you such a comedian. Besides I prefer blondes above you any day" she leaned in to kiss Ben who pushed her away. "What the hell do you think you're doing? I thought we had something special here!" she yelled

"Special? I was just working on my boat when you came to talk to me and ended up telling a load of crap about Annie Atwood. Go to hell Hailey, that's where your heart lies" he pushed her away again and her face had a look of ultimate rage

"You're going to be sorry for this, just you watch. Annie Atwood is going down, either by me or by her own stupid nature. Just you watch" Hailey said walking off into the distance

"So where can I find her?" Ben asked. Nick stared at him debating weather or not to tell him. "Well?"

---

Annie sat in the diner staring at the two slices of pizza she had ordered. She wasn't that hungry but she needed comfort food. She let out a sigh as she thought 'well you've ordered it Annie; you had better get on and eat it'. She picked up a slice in her right hand and brought it to her lips

"Do you mind if I have a slice" she brought her arm down and dropped the slice onto her plate.

"If you are about to yell at me about my selfish ways again then no and neither would I, it'll spoil my appetite if you do so" Ben sat down opposite Annie with a look of shame

"Annie I don't know what to say, I guess sorry being a start" he muttered running his hand through his hair. She could tell he was nervous as he did it. "The reason why I went off on one was because I like you so much. You amaze me because you are not fake like everyone else here. I know we have only really interacted a few times but I can't get you out of my mind. It's thrilling but scary at the same time, I can't describe it better then that! I don't know what it is. So I guess when Hailey told me those things I flipped. Can you ever forgive me?"

She sat for a moment listing the pros and cons in her head. She slowly leaned in towards him and pushed the plate across the table. "I don't mind at all" she said and he smiled

"So you forgive me?"

"For now, but promise me this; don't believe everything you hear around here especially if the person who is telling you is Hailey Fisher"

"You got it" he replied picking up a slice and taking a bite out of it. "This pizza is cold"

"Well you did call me a spoilt stuck up brat that lives in daddy's pocket. It took a while to let that in"

"Point taken" Ben replied and her small smile reassured him she was comfortable with him once more. As they shared their pizza Nick stood at the glass door watching the scene unfold in front of him. He smiled seeing her so happy but the smile soon faded knowing that he wasn't in there sharing her happiness with him.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter:

So it has been a few weeks since Ben apologized and we have been spending everyday together. Mum and Dad know that I and Ben are good friends but not about how I feel about him. Is it possible to fall for someone so fast? Have I really fallen for him or is it just a childish feeling? Oh well, I hope tonight will change everything. My mother celebrates her birthday today and so we are throwing her a surprise birthday party. As I write this I am waiting for Ben to arrive for our day together. I feel sorry for mother having to work on her birthday but at least it means we can set up for the party without her knowing. She is spending her lunch hour with Aunt Summer, and after work she heads to a restaurant with father. On the way back he is leading her to The Bait Shop were we will all be assembled and surprise her. I'm going to be singing songs tonight and I hope Ben will like them. I invited him and I'm going to introduce him to mother and father at last! Charlie is bringing his camera as he always does to capture the night's actions and I hope everything will go smoothly.

We already gave her our gifts. From May she received a teddy bear holding a yellow flower with 'I love you mummy' written across its stomach. Anthony made her a mix CD of all her old favorite songs from when mother and father first met the best track being the last, 'Hallelujah by Jeff Buckley'. As for me, mother had always enjoyed the stories I used to make up and really enjoyed reading them in her spare time. So I spent all year hand writing my stories into a thick hard back book so she could have the enjoyment of reading them all whenever she wanted. Mother loved it and asked for my autograph for the inside cover. I have a secret to confide to you in these pages. I've been seriously thinking lately of turning my stories and thoughts into proper novels. Becoming a full time writer. I've even started to write a novel as it were although I don't think it is that great of a storyline so far, it hasn't even got a title. Maybe if I mess around with it I could make something fantastic. At least that is the dream the other to try singing. Yeah right! Like that could happen! Although I could say the same for acting, or writing, or painting, or everything else I long to do and see in my life. Very few people know this but I've actually had a vocal coach since I was 7 who I visit for sessions twice a week. Her name is Angie, who has become a real family friend over the years.

"Hey you!" Ben's voice distracted Annie who looked up and smiled at him towering over her. She was sat on the curb at the front of the house scribbling away in her notebook. He sat down next to her as she closed her book

"What are you up to?" he asked

"Just scribbling away, you know what I'm like"

"So did your mother enjoy her gifts?" he asked and Annie smiled as she didn't expect him to remember

"Yes she did, I'm happy she's happy in a place like this" she looked right at him and saw he wasn't looking at her. She knew instantly that something was wrong. "Ben, what's wrong?"

"I have to go back"

"To your boat? Ok we can stop off there on our way to the mall" Annie said feeling a little relief but then the feeling soon faded with those next four words he uttered.

"Back, as in England"

"Wh… I… I don't understand. You've only been here for four weeks. You're staying here all summer"

"Annie don't make this harder then it already is … A close friend of mine back in England is not well at all. I have to go back; it kills me to be here when I know she's so sick"

"I understand" Annie muttered "I'm going to miss you" she lowered her head to conceal the sadness in her eyes from him

"Look about your mother's party, I may be able to come it depends on the boat. I wish I can hear you sing tonight" Annie felt tears well up in her eyes

"I hope your friend is ok"

"I do too" he slowly lifted her chin forcing her to look at him. For a few seconds he looked at her as silent tears fell. He leaned in and softly kissed her lips. He pulled away then leaned in again to kiss her but she stopped him. "What is it?" he whispered as she closed her eyes and leant her forehead against his.

"I can't kiss you Ben. If I do then it means that I can't let you go and I can't bare watching you go, I can't! I'm sorry I can't" she stood up and turned her back to him. "I think you should go pack" he stood off and felt the sting of confusion and sorrow hit him once more

"You know I always knew we would have a rocky relationship but I never knew we would finish on ways like this. I used to think that the hardest thing in the world to do was to leave my world behind in England. I guess I was wrong, it was leaving my world altogether. It was leaving you" she heard him walk away as he tears became heavier. No one was in the house so she went to the only other place she could think of.

DING DONG DING DONG

"Ok! Ok! I'm coming!" Seth yelled as he ran to the door to answer the continuing ringing of the doorbell. "Now what is ... it?" he asked startled to see Annie in a terrible state crying her eyes out. "Annie?" she looked up at him before rushing to him and holding him. "Oh Annie" he said softly before hugging her. He brought her inside and closed the front door. "Tell me everything"

---

"So now he is going back to England and I've ruined everything with him" she explained before taking a sip of the coffee that Seth had made for her

"So let me get this straight. This guy you met, you both major flirted, he gave you his phone number? He never called back, and then he yells at you, you take him back, you become best friends? He kisses you and tells you he is leaving for London? And only now you are getting angry at him and you are upset for being so? How can you wait this long?" Seth asked in utter disbelief.

"Ok Uncle Seth it really creeps me out when you talk like a girl so calm down and please help me out. I don't know what to do … or how to feel"

"Look I think it is safe to say that the best thing to do is just talk to him. You only have a few hours until he leaves don't you? So why are you spending it here with me? I remember the pressures of growing up around here but sometimes you have to go against everything you feel to do something that seems crazy or else you may regret it when you're older" Annie took in what he said and smiled

"Thanks Seth … I have to go" She instantly stood up and rushed to the front door

"Where are you going?" Seth called after her

"To do something crazy!" she called back before rushing out the house.

She ran as fast as she could down to the beach and the pier. 'Ok relax, just tell him how you feel! It's not that scary … or crazy!' she thought over and over again. But then her mind went blank when she saw what was in front of her. Ben's boat, Hero, was gone.

----

"SURPRISE!" everyone yelled as Ryan and Marissa entered The Bait Shop surprising Marissa. Annie put on a brave face and showed off a fake smile to everyone whilst inside she felt as if her heart had been ripped to pieces. An hour passed and it was time for her to sing

"I'm so nervous" Annie said to Nick who was trying to calm her down.

"You'll be fine, now go out there and show them what you are made of" Annie nodded and kissed his cheek before going onto the stage

. She approached the microphone and everyone hushed for her. Annie couldn't help giggling when Charlie came to the front of the stage to get a great shot for his video camera.

"Hey everyone it's now time for a singing treat. As you know I right many stories and when written one about a girl much like myself, I realized that it would be great as a song. So I'm going to sing it for you tonight, and it's called 'Breakaway'.

(A/N: This song was written by M. Gerrard/B. Benante/A. Lavigne and is sung by Kelly Clarkson. It is actually the song that inspired the character of Annie for this story!)

Grew up in a small town  
And when the snow would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreamin' of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray

Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I prayed I could break away

I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes  
Till I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change  
And break away

Out of the darkness  
And into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And break away

Want to feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get on board a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane  
Far away and break away

Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging round revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep movin' on movin' on  
Fly away break away

I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy  
To tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance make a change  
And break away

Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance make a change  
And break away  
Breakaway

"Thank you" Annie said as the crowd applauded although the level of sound was extremely high so it was hard to hear their thanks. Her smile faded when she saw someone stood in the doorway. Nick noticed her look and turned to see him also. Ben stood there smiling at her with a large bag over his shoulder. He indicated for her to come outside and she complied, unaware that her father was watching the situation unfold.

"I thought you had gone" she said softly trying not to make a huge deal of him still being in the OC

"I decided to take a plane as it was faster then with my colleagues on the boat. I need to tell you something"

"Look if you are about to lecture and yell at me again I'm not listening. You know what come to think of it I don't know why I even thought that this would even work! I'm here, you're there! I'm chalk, you're cheese! I'm rich, you're poor! I'm –" she was cut off when Ben dropped the bag and passionately kissed her

"I don't want this to end" he said when they had parted in a whisper

"Me neither" she whispered back. He took a piece of paper out of his hand and placed it in hers

"It's my address in England, write to me as often as you want and I'll reply when I can" she nodded and he kissed her one last time. "By the way, you sounded amazing" he said before turning around and walking away" Annie watched him leave even after she couldn't see him anymore with silent tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I knew you wouldn't approve" she said out loud and turned to the doorway of the Bait Shop. A few seconds later Ryan emerged.

"Why didn't you tell use?" he asked and she shrugged

"I'm cold" she muttered and he wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Can we just wait here for a few more minutes, I'm not ready to go back inside yet" she asked

"As long as you want" he whispered back and so they stood in silence letting the minutes roll by without a care of what was happening. The only thing that mattered was them, and there, in silence.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hey everyone, this is the point in the story where a huge progression is taking place between characters. Expect a huge change ahead. The song at the end of this chapter is from the quoted movie that May is watching during this chapter. FYI just to let you know Ben is coming back but there is going to be huge changes with his return and a secret that follows. I'll update ASAP I promise but my final year at uni starts next week so it may be some time, I'll try I promise! TKAMB aka Becky

**Chapter:**

I've just realized this morning what the date is. Today is 30th July meaning that tomorrow will be 1st August. When tomorrow comes it will be exactly one month since Ben left Orange County with no news weather he would return. I have written to him nearly everyday. I tell him about what I've been doing, where I've been and all the general gossip that keeps the people in the town going morning, noon and night. I haven't heard back from him, only a phone call to say that he had arrived safely in London and that he knew I'd be anxious to know he had arrived.

He told me a little of his friend whilst he called me. Her name is Christy and she is Ben's best friend from England. They grew up together as children, and as Charlie and Nicholas are to me, my life long friends and companions, Christy is to Ben. After hearing about his situation in life I am contented in knowing that he has someone dear to his heart from such a young age to help him through the hard times and vice versa for Christy. I hope she is ok, with no word from Ben I feel so low spirited and concerned for them both. Nicholas has been a great help there as Charlie has been away on and off for the past month visiting relatives with his parents. Nicholas has been so kind listening to every thought in my head and wiping my tears when I've gotten upset about the matter. He is so kind, sensitive, loyal, and a wonderful person to be with. It's amazing how much I think about him lately and depend upon him as I did Charlie for these past 15 years. We are so similar and yet so different. Just as Cathy describes Heathcliff in Wuthering Heights, "he's more myself then I am". I'm grateful to have such a friend. I don't know how to feel about him. Something about him is comfortable, and true. It feels perfect just to be in his presence. Even though we go our separate ways after spending the day together it is as if he is still with me, still thinking of each other. I look at him and I feel like I'm home. Could I be falling for Nicholas?

Things have changed a little recently. Father and I have been a little closer and have spent many hours chatting like we used to when I was a little girl. I spend my time with him when we are able to. Sometimes we go walking; others just sat at home talking. Sometimes if he is busy working in his office at home I come up to his office and sit in the corner reading. But I have other news, that of a great sorrow but in one aspect I don't feel too sorrowful. Not about the first part anyway. Peter Donalds who was great Grandpa Caleb's rival died of a heart attack a few weeks ago. I didn't attend the funeral as I did not feel he disserve my sorrow fake or real. His son Jason has taken over his businesses which is a joke as the boy is in my year at school and barely knows what the word business means let alone how to run one. The sorrow part of this news is that there were no plans left by Peter to renovate the public library so it is to be demolished by the end of the summer to make way for a car park. I swear the day that is happens I'll be stood over Peter's grave ready to spit on it. Saying that I'd rather spit on Jason for letting the demolition to take place. Since the news came to pass to the residents of Orange County my father and Grandpa Sandy have tried in vain to find a loophole so they can save it but the paper work is showing no chance of ownership changing. Why did this have to happen? Why now? Those poor children, they cannot help it if the have a public education and now they have no books to help them in there life. What is the world coming to if we do this to the minds of what could possibly be the next scientists like Einstein or the artists like Claude Monet?

With this situation with Nicholas as well as the library I don't know what to do. When did life get so complicated? I'm so confused

---

"Oh come on Annie it's only 10 bucks! Please? I'll pay you back with interest" Anthony begged Annie but she wouldn't even look at him. She was sat in the garden eating breakfast and reading a magazine. Anthony had been pestering her for money for the past 20 minutes.

"Anthony for the love of God I will not give you any money no matter how much you beg. Besides you already owe me a small fortune from unpaid loans minus promised interest. Therefore I will not be giving you anything" Anthony overacted a sigh of annoyance and fell into a chair next to Annie crossing his arms.

"Since when did you become so nasty, the old Annie would have given me the money"

"Yeah well the old Annie is no longer with us so the sooner you get used to that the better. Stop wasting your energy on a losing battle" she said not looking up from her magazine with a small smile of content on winning over Anthony. Ryan and Marissa entered the garden carrying plates of various breakfast foods for them to eat.

"May! Come on outside for breakfast honey, Greg and Nicholas will be here any minute" Marissa called into the house. As soon as she said it Annie instantly looked up from her magazine in shock

"Greg and Nicholas are coming here for breakfast?" she asked

"Yeah remember I told you last night" Ryan said sitting down next to her. A million different things were running through her mind and she needed to be alone for a moment.

"I'll go find May" Annie said realizing May still hadn't appeared. She found her in the living room watch one of her favorite movies on DVD 'Walt Disney's Beauty on the Beast'. "May, didn't you hear mother calling?" Annie asked sitting down next to her sister

"Yes but this is one of my favorite parts where Belle sings about the village" May explained. Annie heard the doorbell ring but ignored it and then heard Anthony run to the door to answer.

"Well it is at the beginning of the movie and this is your copy of it so you don't have to worry about missing any of it. So come on let's go out for some breakfast. I beat your hungry"

"No I'm not" she replied and Annie raised an eyebrow at the sound of May's rumbling stomach. Annie held out her hand to her

"Come on munchkin let's get something to eat and you can watch the film from the beginning after your done. I'm sure father won't mind you leaving the table before the rest of us" May smiled and took her hand. She took a deep breath as she walked with May through to the garden and saw Greg and Nicholas waiting with the rest of her family. "Look who I found!" Annie said and felt relaxed seeing Nicholas smile at her.

---

Everyone was having a good time and as promised May was able to run off back inside when she had finished eating.

"Annie I have something to ask you" Nicholas said in front of everyone which startled Annie

"Um … ok? But wouldn't you rather ask me in private?" she said with a nervous laugh

"No, for you see the question concerns your parent's approval. Well you see father and I have been invited to spend a month with relatives back in England and to attend my cousin Mark's wedding to his fiancée Sophia"

"I read of their engagement, it is said to be a grand wedding" Marissa said intrigued by the wedding.

"Well no doubt the Queen will be there and all the royals you can think of! We leave on the 3rd of August to return on the 3rd September" he explained and that was when Gregory took over

"Unfortunately work has been very busy lately and I can not leave your father to do all the work so I have decided to stay here for the month" Greg explained

"That's a shame, I'm sure you would have loved to see their wedding" Annie said feeling sorry for Greg

"Well now all the tickets have been paid for and everything has been set up for the occasion Dad can't really back out… Not unless someone takes his place. So Annie, with your parent's approval, how would you like to spend a month in England with me and my royal family?" Annie was in complete shock

"Is this some kind of joke I don't get?" Annie asked to which both Nicholas and Greg laughed

"No my dear. Everything has been paid for, you get to spend a month rooming the lands of a country you have always wanted to go. You have no obligation to spend your days with our family but I'm sure you would like to meet the Queen of England at the wedding. You'll be under complete protection by the best security systems in the whole of England and get to attend some of the most lavish balls and social occasions of the century for free. You'll love the British countryside Annie, it is so beautiful. So what do you say?" Greg asked

"I say, thank you yes! You are so kind; I would be delighted to go. That is if mother and father will let me" Annie turned to her parents who smiled back

"I think she deserves it don't you Marissa?" Ryan asked playing with his daughter

"I suppose" she replied sarcastically and Annie laughed

"Well that's settled" Greg said and Annie walked over to him and gave him a hug

"I will never forget your kindness Greg; truly I will cherish it forever. Oh God, what am I going to wear to a royal wedding?" Annie asked and everyone laughed. She hugged her parents and then Nicholas last.

"I'll call Charlie and tell him whilst you go out shopping for a new gown" he said and Marissa stood up

"I think this is the best excuse for a trip to the office" Marissa said pulling out her phone

"What do you mean?" Annie asked

"Annie you can't go to a royal wedding wearing any old gown. You have to get one custom made and fast, and I know just the designer. She pressed a number on speed dial and waited for the person to pick up "Summer, meet me and Annie at the office in 20 minutes. We are going to war"

"I'll get my things, and thank you so much again" Greg nodded with a smile and Annie ran off into the house. As she came downstairs with her things she heard a song from May's movie echoing down the hallways of the house. Annie looked out to the garden and saw everyone having fun and her father with his arm around her mother.

Madam Gaston

Can you just see it?

Madam Gaston

His little wife

No sir not me

I guarantee it

I want much more then this potential life

I want adventure in the great wide somewhere

I want it more then I can tell

And for once it might be grand

To have someone understand

I want so much more then they've got planned

Annie smiled and rushed to the doorway "Ok I'm ready to go" she said and her mother stood up

"Ok see you soon, or may be not till late tonight" she said and softly kissed her husband goodbye

"Bye guys, I'll see you in a few days then" Annie grinned with such happiness she couldn't express in words or thought how it felt. That's when it hit here about what it would be like to spend a month with Nicholas, and that London was where Ben was.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter:**

"Ok then … Thank you Jean Pierre you are a real star you know that? … Ok speak to you soon, bye" Summer hung up the phone whilst Marissa and Annie stood by her waiting to hear the information they were waiting for.

"So what did he say? Will he make the dress?" Marissa asked

"But of course! I faxed him the design as well as measurements and fabric that we want. The wedding isn't until the end of your visit so that will be plenty of time for the dress to be made. He may need to see you for fittings so I sent him your mobile number so you had better keep it charged. At the rate he'll be making the dress he may call you anytime 24/7!" Summer explained, Annie grinned with delight and hugged her aunt

"Oh thank you both, the design is beautiful and luckily I have plenty of other gowns for other social occasions so I don't have to worry" Annie said with a voice of relief

"Except for how to get them to England without being ruined by being folded up in luggage bags" Marissa said with concern in her voice

"Well there will be no worry there. Greg called this morning for me to have my luggage ready to be flown out later today in his private jet. We can use rails to hang them up on and such so they won't get ruined"

"He has his own private jet? Man I have to get me one of those!" Summer said making them all laugh.

"Well once our luggage is safe in our rooms in England then the jet will fly straight back and take us to England the day after tomorrow" Annie explained

"Well I have the perfect idea for lunch, packing and take out and Coop is paying!" Summer said to which Marissa raised an eyebrow. "Oh come on Coop I just sorted out the design of the century, you owe me more then dinner" she said and Marissa laughed

"Ok but on one condition, I choose the take out"

"Done" Summer replied and shook Marissa's open hand.

"I swear you two are as bad as each other!" Annie said as they walked out of Ryan and Marissa's office and into Annie's room across the hall

"I can not wait to open the magazines and see pictures of the wedding and you in that gown Annie! I'm so jealous!" Summer said sitting on the bed

"I can't wait to tell people I'll be wearing a Jean Pierre Summer Roberts original" Annie said after which she began laughing

---

Annie sat in her bedroom watching the sunset on her final night before leaving for America. A going away party was well underway in the house organized by her family but she needed to be alone for a while. She heard her bedroom door open and turned to see May clutching her teddy bear George

"May, what are you doing awake? You should be in bed" Annie asked softly as she walked towards her little sister

"I couldn't sleep. I don't want you to go away Annie. Who is going to read me stories, and sing me to sleep, or sing with me when I'm upset and play with me and George? I'm going to miss you" May asked beginning to cry

"Shhh May, I'm going to miss you too. But I won't be gone forever now will I? You still have mummy, and daddy, and Anthony. I'm sure Uncle Seth will be as funny as ever and cheer you up. Come on, let's go to your room and get you tucked up in bed" Annie said picking up her sister and carrying her to her bedroom

"How am I going to know if you are ok in England?" May asked

"Well you could write a letter to me whenever you want. I'm sure mummy and daddy will help you write it" she reassured May when seeing the shock in May's eyes at the word 'write'.

"Will you sing me to sleep, one last time?" May asked and Annie smiled

"Of course I will. Now what will it be tonight?"

"The song about the horses, it's my favorite" Annie smiled and nodded

"The horses it is" she replied unaware that someone was watching them. Watching the moment unfold, watching the way the moonlight shone through the window and onto their faces giving them both angelic looks.

_Hush bye bye, Don't you cry  
Go to sleepy little baby  
When you wake you shall have  
All the pretty little horses  
_

_  
Hush bye bye Don't you cry  
Go to sleepy little baby  
When you wake you shall have  
All the pretty little horses  
_

_  
Blacks, and bays, dapples, and grays  
All the pretty little horses  
Blacks, and bays, dapples, and grays  
Coach and six a little horses  
_

_  
Hush bye bye. Don't you cry  
Go to sleepy little baby  
When you wake you have sweet cake  
And all the pretty little horses  
_

_  
A brown, and gray, black, and bay  
And a coach and six, little horses  
A black, and bay, brown, and gray  
And a coach and six, little horses.  
_

_  
Hush you bye, don't you cry  
Oh, you pretty little baby  
Go to sleepy little baby  
Oh you pretty little baby_

Annie finished the song and saw May was fast asleep so she kissed May's forehead and turned to leave the room. She gasped when she saw Nick stood in the doorway watching them

"Nick you almost gave me a heart attack" she said softly and he chuckled as she left the room

"Sorry, I came to see where you were. Everyone has been wondering where you ran off to" he explained

"Well it is my party after all and I can disappear if I want to" she said making them both chuckle and they headed back downstairs

---

Annie was extremely nervous as her family drove her to the airport where the private jet was waiting. Charlie was in the back of the car with her and held her hand reassuring her. They pulled up to the private jet and out of the car in front came Greg and Nick with other various family members of Annie's. Another car behind them had Summer, Seth and Annie's cousins in it.

"I'm so jealous you get to go to London! You have to tell me everything that happens" Charlie said as Annie hugged him

"I promise I will just as long as you will too. Now you have my address?" she asked to which he nodded "Then we're all set. I'm going to miss you" she said and they parted. She hugged everyone who was their and listened to each of them wishing her to have a great trip. She hugged Greg last.

"Thank you so much again Greg, if it weren't for you I wouldn't be going" she said

"That's quite alright, now go have a good time" he said and she turned to Nick

"You ready to go on an adventure?" he asked holding out his hand to her

"As ready as I'll ever be" she replied and felt a tingling sensation run up her spine as she placed her hand in his. They walked into the jet and sat down but Annie felt more nervous then ever. Nick saw the fear in her eyes and pulled her into a hug.

"Annie you'll be fine, you have me remember?" he said and she relaxed in his embrace. "What can I do to get you to relax?" he asked as they parted and she smiled. He saw a lock of her hair had fallen over her face so he tucked it behind her ear. As he did she looked up at him and her smile faded. They stared at each other for a moment before Nick brought her face to his and softly kissed her. She looked down for a few seconds

"What does this mean?" she asked

"I don't know, do you want to find out?" he asked and she looked up again and was pulled once more into a soft kiss.

"Nick, this doesn't go any further then this flight, at least no further for now, ok?" she asked and he nodded understanding before kissing her more passionately

A/N: Well it has finally happened but will it continue! Tune in for the next few chapters to find out! There is only about 4 more to go so I hope you'll enjoy the rest of the story!)


	16. Chapter 16

(A/N: Hey everyone! Here is the next chapter. Just so you know the character of Lady Charlotte is inspired by Jane Austin's Lady Catherine De Burg and all the other nasty characters of English Literature. So enjoy! TKAMB aka Becky)

**Chapter:**

Annie awoke to the feeling of the private jet landing on the run way. It had been a long flight and she had fallen asleep in nick's arms with him behind her, her back pressed up against his chest and his hand cupping hers. He had been awake for about half an hour watching her sleep and she turned coming face to face with him.

"Hey" she said softly as he stroked her cheek

"Hey" he replied and she smiled. "Welcome to England. Come on, we had better get cleaned up as the press will have field day over bad pictures" he said sitting up

"Bad pictures? I don't understand" she said sitting up

"Well remember the trouble with the press I had in Orange County? That is the equivalent of a goldfish. We're about to delve into the shark tank" he explained standing up and stretching

"Ok now you're scaring me" she said and nervously fiddled with the necklace she was wearing. Nick sat down in front of her and cupped her face

"Don't be, you have me, remember?" she nodded and looked up at him

"I think I need to relax again!" she replied with a smile and she was pulled into another kiss. When they parted she rested her forehead against his and closed her eyes. "Nick, you understand that only when I've seen Ben and talked to him then possibly this can happen?" she asked and he smiled softly

"Of course I understand I'm still your friend. I'll be right here for you I promise" she leant in to kiss him but quickly pulled back when she heard the jet door open. She heard very clearly crowds of people screaming Nick's name which shocked Annie but Nick didn't seem to notice as he was used to it. He was more preoccupied with who was entering the jet. "Alfie! How are you?" Nick asked the bodyguard who entered the jet and embraced Nick

"I'm great Juju, how about you?" Annie raised an eyebrow and stood up when hearing the nickname 'Juju'. That was when she realized he had an American accent.

"Alfie this is Anyanna Atwood from the OC. Annie this is Alfie, my bodyguard and good friend from New York"

"And the inventor of Juju by any chance?" she asked with a giggle

"Guilty as charged! Welcome to England Miss Atwood" he replied holding out his hand which she shook. "Now the crowds are rather large and the armed police are here to keep control of them. We have police escorts so the quicker we get down the steps and into the limo the better!"

"Keep hold of my hand Annie, stay close ok?" she nodded and checked her appearance before taking Nick's hand.

"Here we go!" Alfie said and stepped out of the door. The level of screaming of Nick's name doubled once they stepped into the jet doorway. Annie smiled seeing the crowds were all girls except for a handful of photographers. "Just smile and wave" Nick whispered in her ear to which she nodded and complied. She was so nervous she felt as if she had forgotten to breath and suddenly took in a breath. Her heart was racing as they walked down the steps waving but one squeeze of Nick's hand made her feel better. It was only when they reached the limo door that he let go of her hand so she could get in before him. Once all three of them were in the limo and the limo had started to move Annie was finally able to talk.

"You never told me you had the life of The Beatles Nick!" she said making them all laugh and relax.

---

The atmosphere was a lot different at their destination apart from the bodyguards that surrounded all areas of the stately home they were to be staying in. It was to be Mark and Sophia's home once they were married and was like a grand estate in a Jane Austin novel. The grounds were extremely vast and the whole house was spotless and elegant.

"Toto, I don't think we're in the OC anymore" Annie said when she first saw the house but it was the beautiful gardens that impressed her the most.

"Nick! You're here at last!" a voice said approaching them and Annie watched Nick embrace a beautiful blonde woman then a tall man who was sharing a joke with Nick as they embraced.

"Sophia, Marcus this is my best friend from Orange County, Miss Anyanna Atwood. Annie this is my cousin Marcus 'Mark' Fairfield and his beautiful bride Miss Sophia Gregson" Nick explained and Annie shook both their hands

"Congratulations on your marriage and thank you so much for allowing me to be apart of it"

"It is our pleasure and we are delighted to meet you. We have heard so much about you it's nice to finally put a face to a name!" Mark explained making her smile

"All good things I hope" Annie replied nudging Nick's elbow with hers

"All of the highest standards my dear I assure you. I hope we will become good friends as it is so refreshing to meet someone new" Sophia said and linked her arm with Annie leading her indoors. As the girls walked on ahead Mark and Nick slowly walked behind.

"Well done Nick, she's perfect" Mark said and Nick raised an eyebrow

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Oh come on now, it's obvious you are in love with her. You've picked a good one. But I wonder if she feels the same way" Mark said softly so Annie wouldn't hear

"If I find out I'll let you know" The four of them entered the great house and Sophia stopped them once they got inside.

"Ok, quickly go upstairs to your rooms and change, if you don't hurry then she won't be best pleased" Sophia said softly

"What is going on? Who are you talking about?" Annie asked

"Lady Charlotte is here" Nick instantly closed his eyes for a few seconds when hearing those words making Annie instantly know he was going through hell via those words. "We'll sit with her but you two hurry. Nick you quarters are up the stairs first on the left whilst Annie yours is on the right. We will see you in the drawing room. Dress appropriately" Mark said

"So no halter neck tops then?" Annie asked making Nick smile and looked at her in a way that made her know she was helping him.

"We'll be through soon, come on Annie" Nick replied and took her hand leading her up the staircase to her quarters.

"Nick, what is wrong with your grandmother? Why did you react like that?" Annie asked as they approached her bedroom door

"I can't explain it, not now. You'll see soon enough. Now remember wear something appropriate, she expects high standards. No matter what she says don't let her get the best of you. Just hold your tongue. I'll come get you in five minutes so hurry" he said and she nodded. Her room was beautiful with a view down to the gardens. She could see from her window that down to the left was a lake and to the right was a building. She couldn't make out what is was exactly and wished to explore but knew there was more pressing matters to take care of. She opened various draws and wardrobes to find all her clothes had been unpacked and hung up accordingly. She brushed through her long hair and let her locks rest on her shoulders with a thin white ribbon wrapped around her head. For her outfit she wore cream summer dress with thin straps that hugged her thin figure and cut off just below the knee. She wore small cream ballet pumps and a simple silver necklace. She heard a knock at the door and turned to see Nick come in.

"Well it's simple, elegant, and I only had five minutes. If she doesn't like it then that's her problem. I don't think I look too bad do I?" she asked Nick who shook his head

"You look amazing" he said which made her blush

"So do you, smart yet casual. I could recommend you to a friend!" she remarked looking him over and he laughed. He was wearing a pair of flat front black trousers, black polished formal shoes and a black shirt that formed a v at the neck. He looked perfect.

"Come on, let's go" he said and they walked down the stairs together hand in hand. "Just so you know, once we get in there you can't hold my hand, you can't communicate with anyone unless she allows you too, and the most important thing do not let her wind you up! She loves to push people to their limit. So are you ready?"

"I think I'd be better asking you that, your hands are shaking" Annie said cupping their clasped hands with her free hand

"I'm fine I'll explain later. So here we go" Annie let go of his hand and the door to the drawing room opened

---

"So I told him that the Forest Lake would just not do. Of course he was extremely thankful for my services and took up my suggestion immediately. After all people find that my suggestions are always the right ones" Lady Catherine commented to Sophia and Mark as they waited for Annie and Nick to come down. Other various family members were there including Nick's aunt (Greg's sister and Mark's mother) Cecilia.

"Mr. Nicholas Collins and Miss Anyanna Atwood" the female servant announced after curtseying. After Nick and Annie enter the female servant curtseyed again and closed the door behind her as she left. Nick bowed to his grandmother whilst Annie curtseyed in a very lady like fashion.

"Nicholas, you join us at last I see. I will allow pardon for your shabby attire; after all you have come straight from the plane. No doubt you had no time to change"

"We did come straight from the plane Lady Charlotte and thank you for the pardon" Nick replied to which Annie looked at them both in shock. 'How could she talk to him like that? Why was he calling her Lady Charlotte and not grandma?' Annie thought

"You are rather plain girl Miss Atwood but I suppose you try to make up for it in the outfits you choose to wear if you don't mind me saying so" Lady Charlotte commented which made everyone raise an eyebrow and Annie turned to Lady Charlotte with a fake smile.

"Well as the saying goes one man's trash is another one's treasure you're Ladyship. This is a very grand house that I am to be staying in whilst I am here. Although I am accustomed to grand mansions in America I have never seen anything quite so grand as this house. I like it very much" Annie commented and Sophia turned to her

"Did you find everything?" she asked and Annie sat down next to her

"Oh yes thank you, and the view from my bedroom is beautiful" Annie remarked but was cut off by Lady Charlotte

"Yes I was the one that commissioned that view. As I told them the view must incorporate the beauty of the living animals on the lake as well as that of the church" Annie smiled to herself at that response. "I understand that in this place that you live, what's it called?"

"Orange Country, Newport to be precise" Nick explained

"I was not talking to you Nicholas. Kindly reframe from being involved in conversations that do not concern you! I swear all you have learnt in America is to become common muck! So this place, Newport, I understand that it is a place of high society"

"Yes your ladyship, some of the highest in all of America. My younger siblings and cousins very much like to attend the lavish parties and balls. It is a weekly custom in Newport you understand" Charlotte looked appalled at her

"You mean to tell me that children are at these events that the adults attend? The children in society when they are not welcomed to be there?"

"All residents of our area of Newport are welcome to Newport events no matter what their age. I would have thought that a woman of society such as you would feel the same way about any of your family members and friends at social occasions. Besides are we not taught in life that we should love our siblings and neighbors and treat them like equals? It is what I was taught as I have grown up and if that is unacceptable to you then that is your good opinion" Annie said and Sophia nearly chocked on the cup of tea she was drinking once Annie had said it.

"You give your opinion highly Miss Atwood, arrogance must run in your family bloodline"

"No you are mistaken Lady Charlotte. It is wit that runs through my veins. The wit inherited to me by my parents and I am proud to know it" Annie smiled at herself for claiming a small victory of Lady Charlotte and decided to take it one step further. Right as Lady Charlotte opened her mouth to say something Annie did the same.

"Mark I was wondering if you and Sophia would guide me around the garden? After such a long flight I'm sure it would do me and Nick some good if he would care to join us" Annie asked and turned her back on Lady Charlotte

"Of course we would love to. Nick, would you care to join us?" Mark asked and all four stood up

"Thank you but no I'd rather retire to my quarters and get some rest. Do excuse me Lady Charlotte" he bowed to her and she nodded so he could leave.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Lady Charlotte. Until this evening then" Annie said curtseying and dreading their next meeting at dinner. All four left the room and as soon as the door closed behind them Sophia began to laugh

"I have never seen anything like that! You are so brave to take on Lady Charlotte!" she told Annie but Annie was more concerned for Nick who had walked upstairs alone

"What is that woman's problem with Nick?" Annie asked Mark and Sophia.

"He'll explain to you in his own time. Now come on, we had better take that tour of the gardens. No doubt we will be watched by Lady Charlotte's spies!" Mark said and taking Sophia's hand all three headed to the back of the house.


	17. Chapter 17

(A/N: Hey guys I have another chapter for you! The song in the middle of this chapter as explained was sung by Judy Garland and is called 'Look for The Silver Lining'. I also have a request! I've started writing a Mummy fic. I've had lots of hits of it but only one review! So I was wondering if anyone who likes this could let me know if I should just stick with OC or not by reading and reviewing my Mummy fic! Thanks to people who do and at last in this chapter I explain Nick's hidden background! TKAMB aka Becky)

**Chapter:**

Luckily for everybody Lady Charlotte decided to dine at her own home that evening and left soon after Annie's tour of the gardens was complete. Charlotte claimed it was due to the way in which the dinner would take place but Annie knew all too well it was because of her. Annie couldn't help smiling over that fact. So with Charlotte gone, everyone could relax again and Annie got to know the family especially Cecilia, Nick's aunt. She adored the children as well who reminded her of May and Anthony. The children were Sarah (5), Tom (7), twins Jessica and Libby (9), and Daniel (11). However all throughout dinner Annie found herself distracted as she noticed Nick had not come down for dinner.

"Oh I wouldn't agree with that! Would you Annie? … Annie?" Cecilia asked pulling Annie out of her thoughts

"What? … Oh I'm sorry Cecilia I must be tired" Annie touched her eyes as Sarah yawned

"I think it's bed time for some other people we know" Sophia said and the children instantly started to beg to stay up longer all at once. "Children, do quiet down. The sooner you go to bed the sooner you go to sleep"

"What's so good about going to bed?" Libby asked

"Yeah, it just means another day is over!" Tom added

"I want to stay up! I want to stay with Annie!" Sarah asked and they all began begging again all at once. Annie smiled and stood up

"Children please!" Annie asked and indicated for them to stop talking. "The sooner you go to bed the sooner a new day will arrive! What if I made you a deal?"

"What kind of a deal?" Jessica and Libby asked in unison

"If I sing you a song that will make you feel better about going to bed now, then you have to go up to bed"

"What if we don't feel better about your song?" Daniel asked folding his arms and Annie imitated him

"Well, I've had this deal many times with my younger siblings and they have always gone to bed" the adults smiled and the children nodded

"What are you going to sing for us?" Sarah asked as Annie sat down and she indicated for Sarah to sit on her lap. The other children sat on the floor around her.

"Well this is the song I sing when I'm trying to cheer up my siblings and it's called 'Look for the Silver Lining'. A very talented girl called Judy Garland sung it. I tend to make my sibling was the dishes with me while I sing it" Annie explained which made the children laugh

"Why would you do that?" Tom asked

"Well washing dishes is to do with the song, and it means I can get the chores done in the house at the same time. So are you ready?" the children all nodded

_As I wash my dishes, I'll be following a plan,  
Till I see the brightness in ev'ry pot and pan.  
I am sure this point of view will ease the daily grind_

_So I'll keep repeating in my mind.  
_

_  
Look for the silver lining  
When e'er a cloud appears in the blue.  
Remember somewhere, the sun is shining  
And so the right thing to do is make it shine for you.  
_

_  
A heart, full of joy and gladness  
Will always banish sadness and strife  
So always look for the silver lining  
And try to find the sunny side of life.  
_

_  
HUMS TO TUNE_

_So always look for the silver lining  
And try to find the sunny side of life._

The children all laughed as they clapped as well as the adults and Annie stood to give an over dramatic bow making them laugh and clap harder.

"Now it's your turn to keep up your end of the deal" Annie said to the children who all rolled their eyes at her

"Must we?" Daniel asked and Annie raised an eyebrow "Ok, Ok! No need to give me the look" Sophia turned to Annie

"The older sister look that they have to obey to. I perfected it years ago" Annie explained and Sophia laughed.

"Annie, will you come and tuck me into bed?" Sarah asked taking her hand

"Of course I will. Come on now I think it is all our bedtimes!"

"We'll see you in the morning Annie" Mark said and she said goodnight to everyone before picking up Sarah and carrying her upstairs. All the other children followed and she got each one of them ready for bed. Daniel, being the oldest was the last to fall asleep.

"Annie? Are you and Nick an item?" Daniel asked which took Annie aback

"No we are not Daniel. Besides, aren't you a little young to be asking girls my age personal questions?"

"No! I'm 11 years old. I'm old enough to say and do whatever I like" Daniel replied and turned on his side with his back to her. Annie couldn't help smiling thinking about how Daniel would be when he would reach his teenage years. "What about Nick?" Daniel asked

"What about Nick?" Annie asked confused to which Daniel turned back round to face her.

"Well, aren't you wondering why he wouldn't tell you things about Lady Charlotte? Where do you think he is now?"

"What are you getting at Daniel? Why are you acting like this? Is it because I made you go to bed? Because I treated you like the child you are?" Annie asked with her serious trouble big sister tone

"That even the most glamorous, richest and publicly known men and women can hide the biggest skeletons in their closets. Head down to the church at the bottom of the garden and you might find something you didn't expect" he turned onto his side again. "Goodnight Annie, see you in the morning"

---

Before she headed for the church she grabbed a couple of blankets as the summer day had turned into a chilly evening. She draped one over her shoulders and carried the other in her arms. Reaching the church she could hear someone crying. She walked around the back of the church and found someone sat on the ground with their knees up in the chest and arms wrapped around them.

"Nick?" Annie asked and she could tell he was wiping his eyes dry

"What are you doing here?" he asked without turning around and she approached

"I got tipped off by a young rogue named Daniel. Do you want me to go?"

"No, please stay. I owe you an explanation. I heard you singing to the children. You sounded amazing" he said and she approached. She sat down next to him and draped the spare blanket around his shoulders

"Thank you. I thought you might be cold" she explained and he smiled softly for the action.

"What are we looking at?" she asked. In front of them was a grave that had a statue as part of the headstone. It was of a beautiful woman clutching a delicate rose. It was a beautiful statue and Annie couldn't help smiling looking at it.

"My mother" he explained which was the last thing she expected to hear

"You … Your mother?" she asked, unsure of how to react

"This is her grave. I haven't been here since my last visit five years ago when I came to celebrate Sarah's birth with the family. You see she is the reason why Lady Charlotte has an issue with me" Annie put her arm around Nick and let him lean against her shoulder

"What happened?" she asked softly

"My parents met when they were in university together. They loved each other to bits and thought nothing could break them apart. However Charlotte had other ideas. Being my father's mother she wouldn't accept anyone she had not already assessed herself. My mother, Katherine her name was, was so headstrong that Charlotte instantly hated her. You remind my father of her, he's told me that a lot" Annie smiled and the comment. "However, even with Charlotte's rejection of my mother, my parents married anyway and Charlotte did not regard them as family anymore. My mother was never meant to have children. She had problems she didn't know about when she became pregnant with me. So she left this world as I entered it. I never knew what her skin felt like, what her laugh sounded like, even what perfume she wore. When she died Charlotte accepts me and my father back into our inheritance and in her life. But being the son of Katherine, Charlotte would only see me as another family member, not grandson. Instead of grandma I'd have to call her Lady Charlotte. Instead of receiving hugs and kisses from your grandma I had to kiss the back of her hand. I've had to endure every insult she throws at me all my life. That's why I invited you, to be here to enjoy this trip, for you to go to a country you longed to see, and for someone to have the guts to say no" he explained and broke down crying again. Annie felt tears well up in her eyes thinking of what he had been put through throughout the years. She gently rocked him back and forth whilst running her hands through his hair.

"I'm sorry you have to deal with her. I'll look after you now. Katherine sure has left a legacy though. She would be so proud of you Nick. I'm proud of you" she softly kissed his forehead and there they sat in silence until he was ready to go inside to get some rest.


	18. Chapter 18

**(A/N: Hey everyone! I've got another review for my mummy fic! Also just so you know there are now only two chapters to go! So Ben is back and everything is changed! Hope you like! TKAMB aka Becky)**

**Chapter:**

Annie wasn't sure why but she felt as if something big was going to or already had happened. It was 6am on another beautiful summer's day in England and she had been lying awake for half an hour, not able to sleep for thinking about the event. It had been a week since Nick told her the truth and she had felt more close to him then ever before. It was then that she noticed a knocking at her door so she slowly walked towards the door as she put on her dressing gown.

"W … who is it?" she asked softly as she approached the door feeling uneasy

"It's the tooth fairy! Who do you think it is?" a familiar voice asked and she instantly rolled her eyes and opened the door. There stood Nick in a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt.

"Well for all I know you could be an axe welding maniac ready to kill me"

"Kill you? Never, besides you wouldn't qualify for the position of a female victim" he said and she ushered him in

"Why not? Am I not pretty enough?" she asked shutting the door behind him.

"Don't be ridiculous! You're ten times prettier then those all put together. But to qualify you also have to drink, do drugs, have sex, wear skimpy clothes and disobey the rules. So giving what you do shows that you defiantly don't qualify" Annie couldn't help smiling as his analysis of her qualities.

"Yes but with all that put together you still made me nervous like one of those girls! So what prey tell is the reason for you knocking on my door at 6am on a Saturday?" she sat on her bed tucking her legs under the duvet and Nick sat in front of her.

"Well I never intended to scare you so I apologies and I can make it up for you with what I had intended to inform you of. You have a dress fitting this morning and the rest of the day is for your leisure. Being in London there is one key thing we haven't yet done in London and I'm not talking about a West End musical"

"And that would be?" she raised an eyebrow

"Shopping and breakfast out! You said you needed to get some souvenirs and presents for your family. Shops open in two hours. Don't worry about security as we'll have guards with us at all times, however we may have to make a few quick runs to get away from screaming fans every now and then! So what do you say?" her eyes glistened with delight.

"Shopping in London? I say get out of my room because I need to get ready!" she replied excitedly to which he smiled

"Ok then, I'll see you downstairs at 8am and wear comfy shoes. Trust me!" with that she watched him leave and she fell back on the bed

"What am I going to wear?" she muttered to herself and headed for the wardrobe.

---

"Well it is official I need a drink! I'm sleeping all the way back to the house in the car" Nick moaned as he sat on the bench. It was 4pm and they had been all over London. They were currently in Kensington Gardens and Annie loved the beauty. They sat down on a nearby bench

"Well as you have taken me everywhere today I'll get the drinks. What do you want?" she asked noticing a drinks stand nearby

"No, I'll get it! So what will it be?" he asked standing up

"I'll have lemonade please" he winked and walked to the tent with a security guard following close to him. It had been a strange day and she knew they had been followed around by paparazzi throughout stages of the day. Luckily for them the police had caught up with them and they couldn't enter the gardens. She sat on the bench staring at the beautiful trees around her when she heard him on his phone.

"Look let's be realistic about this" There is no way that it can be possible to provide that in such a space of time" she turned around and his eyes met her. "I'll call you back" he said hanging the phone up without breaking his gaze with hers.

"Ben!" she ran to him leaving her stuff on the bench and gave him a big hug to which he hardly responded. They parted and she couldn't stop smiling. "It's been so long! I've been writing to you since you left! A lot more since I arrived here, did you receive my letters? I haven't had any reply"

"Y … yes I did receive the letters you sent me" she stopped smiling due to the coldness of his tone

"Why didn't you reply? … Ben what is it? What did I do wrong?"

"One lemonade for the princess of shopping complete with a straw .. Ben" Nick said rather startled to see Ben. Annie took the drink from Nick

"Nick, what are you doing here?" he asked angrily towards Nick as he never liked him.

"I invited Annie to London to attend the wedding of my cousin. I could as you the same question" he replied

"I'm here on business. Are you enjoying your trip" Ben asked wiping the back of his neck. Annie still couldn't talk from confusion.

"Yes we are. We leave in three weeks and have so far enjoyed our stay"

"I'm glad to hear it" he looked around the area where they stood then turned back to them. "I must go I have some business to attend to. Goodbye and it was great seeing you again" Both Annie and Nick stood there shell shocked by what had just happened.

"Annie I …" Nick began but was cut off when she went running off after Ben. Nick cursed under his breath before doubling back to the bench to retrieve the bags and going after her. He soon caught up with her as he saw Annie approaching Ben who was kissing a heavily pregnant woman. They parted and the woman saw Annie

"Can I help you?" she asked Annie. Annie was silent for a moment then held out her hand

"I'm a friend of Ben's from America" the girl smiled and shook her hand

"At last I meet a friend of yours Ben! I'm Christy, Ben's wife" as soon as she heard those words Annie felt her heat being ripped out of her chest. Nick was just as shocked but need to make a diversion for Annie's sake.

"Hi Christy, I'm Nick, one of Ben's friends" Christy shook his hand and Nick looked at Ben who was silent. "This is Anyanna Atwood by the way" As soon as Nick said her name Christy's smile faded.

"The girl who writes to Ben? Well it's nice to meet you both. We had to go we have a scan appointment we need to get to"

"When are you due?" Annie asked

"Two months, I can't wait. I hope it will go ok though, I haven't been well for the past month"

"We'd better get going. Enjoy the rest of your visit" Ben said and Nick turned to Annie

"Yeah, bye Ben. Maybe we'll see you in America again sometime" Nick blurted out before taking Annie's hand and leaning in to whisper in her ear. "Come away Annie, don't give him the benefit" Annie slowly turned her back to Ben and Christy and walked hand in hand with Nick back to the car.

"Where too sir?" the driver asked

"Back to the house immediately" he said and held Annie close as she softly cried.

"How could he do that?" she asked softly on their way home

"I don't know" was all Nick could reply.

---

As soon as they returned Annie retreated to her room and would not come down for any reason. She needed time to take in what had happened. Sophia went to see her for a few moments to check she was alright and smuggled her a bar of chocolate from the kitchen to eat. Sophia had a fire lit for her also as it had become another chilly night. Annie sat on her bed for hours thinking with the only sounds around her were the crackling of the embers on the fire. She heard a knock at the door and realizing it was evening she decided it was best to answer it. In front of her stood Marcus

"Mark, how can I help?" she asked

"I could ask you the same thing. I know you want to be alone but this arrived a few minutes ago. I thought it would be best to give it to you directly" he handed her a letter and a package.

"Thank you mark"

"Annie, you know we are here whenever you need to talk" she smiled softly and kissed his cheek. He nodded and walked away as she shut the door. She opened the letter first and realized it was Ben's handwriting

_Dear Annie,_

_I know that you can never forgive me for what happened today and believe me I will forever live in guilt for what happened. Please understand this. Whilst I was in America I had no intention in making you believe that our relationship would amount to anything. Therefore it only seems best for me to send this package also. I know you will never speak to me again for what I've done but it was your childish mind that made you believe we had something. I'm sorry_

_Ben. _

Annie instantly opened the package and came face to face with every letters had written sent back to her by Ben. She flicked through all of them and felt fresh tears flow down her cheeks. That was when she saw one enveloped letter that wasn't hers. It was completely blank so she opened it up and gasped at what it was.

---

_Dear Annie,_

_Please do not be alarmed by receiving this letter but I must reveal the great secrets surrounding your relationship with my husband. I do not blame you for falling into a trap. I must admit I did the exact same thing. I cannot allow you to continue on further in life blaming yourself on a subject you know nothing of._

_I had intended to speak with you on the matter in person but I realized that it would most likely be easier for both of us if I wrote to you instead. Annie this letter obviously isn't going to make you get through this dark time any easier. I cannot rest until I have explained everything to you so I apologies profusely on the matter before hand._

_Everything you believe about Ben is completely opposite to the truth. But saying that I understand it he did share his interests and passions with you such as art. Ben was born and raised in Canterbury by his parents Susan and Ian. Being the only child he was spoilt rotten by them and thus he has grown up with the power to manipulate anyone. The one thing about Ben is that he never could be pinned down even at school where I met him. I've known him since I was five but I'm the only one who can see him for who he is._

_He always made up lies even from the first day I met him on our first day of school. He told me he was the son of a wealthy man and had guards hidden in the bushes for his protection as there was a plot to kidnap him. He'd lie to everyone, students, teachers, shop keepers, strangers, and his parents. When he was 8 his parents divorced and he became more spoilt then ever, thus more lies were told. He left school when he was 14 even though his parents tried to persuade him from the notion but to no avail. That was when he would lie about his age and background to get any job and any girl he wanted. Annie I promise you this, you are the first girl I've come across that he hasn't lied about his age to._

_I in the meantime completed my education until I was 16. I was planning to continue my education but the illness of my father meant I was not able to pursue such an education I longed for. My father was my only family at the time and so my time and energy revolved around him. He passed away a year later and Ben returned to England from France for the funeral. We had always had an on off relationship but I do know I've always loved him. It was when he got back that everything changed. Things became serious between us and I needed the protection of a marriage to save me. He had money and I needed it. Manipulation is a cruel thing but it can save you thus becoming the best thing. I don't regret my decision and life continued as it did before except for the fact that we were now married and I was a secured housewife. I knew he was sleeping around as he traveled but I couldn't end the marriage._

_Then he met you and he suddenly changed. I've tried since I was five to change him but I could never accept that I couldn't do it. I never let it in. He became more attentive and focused on me when I was ill then he had ever been before. He'd receive letters to the house from you all the time and I knew he wanted to reply. I know he loves you no matter what he wrote to you. It was because of me that he never wrote you back, because of our baby. He may have sent your letters back and ignored you but he made copies of your letters and reads them often thinking I don't know. _

_You are not dead to him Annie. You never were and never will be. So I will become a mother in a loveless marriage and live in the content that I love and am loved, even if it is in a different way then you to him. I know what a broken heart feels like. Believe me, the pain will fade in time but it will hurt for the time being._

_I don't believe I will hear from you again unless fate says otherwise so I must utter these words to you now. Be careful who you loose your heart to, let it be your course to freedom not to a lifelong in prison. I should know, I'm living in hell everyday._

_You deserve more I life then that. I wouldn't have written to you otherwise, that's how much I believe and envy you and your fortune of a happy life._

_Christy_

_P.S. If he wasn't already attached to me, I'm sure he would have intended to be with you forever._

Annie read the letter a few times trying to take it in. She folded up Christy's letter, placing it in a draw and sat in front of the fire. "Goodbye Ben" she muttered and one by one burnt the letters on the fire.


	19. Chapter 19

**(A/N: Hey everyone! I've got another review for my mummy fic! The song 'Just the way you look Tonight' was composed by Jerome Kern and lyrics by Dorothy Fields. The other song 'Songbird' was written by Christine McVie, one of the singers from Fleetwood Mac. My fav version of 'songbird' is by Eva Cassidy, check it out if you want to it is fantastic! Also just so you know there is now only one chapter to go! Hope you like! TKAMB aka Becky)**

**Chapter:**

"Sophia, I really don't know what to say! Of course I'll sing at your wedding! But what if I mess everything up?" Annie asked frantically to which Sophia laughed

"Annie, darling! Do you really think me and Mark would ask you if we had no faith in you? You sang so lovely to the children that we would love for you to sing at the reception when it's our first dance" Sophia reassured her.

"Then how can I go wrong? What song will I be singing though?"

"Well that's where we come in. You see it's our song actually –"

---

Annie smoothed down the front of her gown and felt butterflies flutter in her stomach. Her gown was beautiful and for the first time she considered herself beautiful wearing the gown. It had a fitted bodice with a Basque waist. The dress was floor length and was pale pink and a small flower detail on the bodice. She had a silk pale pink shawl and matching shoes. She wore a simple silver chained necklace with a pale pink jewel and matching earrings/ bracelet. She wore her hair down in loose ringlets and tucked a few behind her right ear. She took a deep breath and with a smile she walked out of her room.

"Look trust me you have to hear her sing. Then you can make up your mind. Like you said you need to find someone who is American, beautiful, can sing and act" Marcus said to a friend and one of his groomsmen, James in the car on the way to the church. James was a casting director based in America.

"I can't believe I'm having an audition, at a wedding, without the person knowing it" James said which made Marcus laugh

"Oh come on, I've set up worse ones then this before, and have I ever been wrong?"

"No" James replied rolling his eyes

"Well there you are then"

---

"Well talk about pretty in pink" Nick commented as Annie walked towards him. He laughed a little when she gave him a twirl. "You look beautiful"

"Thank you, shall we head for the church then?" He offered her his arm which she accepted and she had a little laugh when he dramatically put his top hat on his head.

---

The wedding had taken place without any faults and Annie loved every moment. There were no paparazzi except for a few photographers at the reception for the official wedding photos. The reception was back at the house that they had spent the past month staying in. Annie kept as far away from Lady Charlotte as possible and turned her attention to other people in the room.

"Oh my God, this is amazing! I just met the queen of England! Can you imagine? Well of course you can I mean it is your family but I'm just a regular Jo you know so –"

"Slow down Annie! You're talking at 100 words per hour! Breath, deep breath" Nick held her hands and imitated deep breaths which made her laugh

"I'm excited, not in labour!" Annie heard the music to one of her favorite songs begin and smiled. It was 'The Way you look tonight'. "You know what the one thing I've never done with you?" he shook his head "I've never danced with you. Come on" She tried to lead him to the dance floor but he stopped her

"No Annie, I don't want to" he said and she raised an eyebrow

"Oh come on Nick, please? You can't resist me doing my big puppy dog eyes act can you? So I will do it if you say no again" she said and began giving him the look.

"Ok come on" As they danced Annie stopped noticing everyone around her; all she could think was him. His touch, his eyes, his smile.

_Someday,  
When I'm awfully low  
And the world is cold,  
I will feel a glow just thinking of you  
And the way you look tonight. _

_Yes, you're lovely  
With your smile so warm  
And your cheek so soft.  
There is nothing for me but to love you  
Just the way you look tonight._

_With each word your tenderness grows,  
Tearing my fear apart.  
And that smile that wrinkles your nose,  
Touches my foolish heart._

_Lovely,  
Never, never change.  
Keep that breathless charm.  
Won't you please arrange it, 'cause I love you  
Just the way you look tonight--  
Just the way you look tonight._

The song had finished and everyone clapped to the band and singers for the song except for Annie and Nick. They both stood absolutely still staring at each other. He brought his left hand up to her face and stroked her right cheek.

"Annie –" Nick began

"Annie, it's time for you to go on stage" Marcus interrupted them and Annie turned to Marcus with a smile

"Sure" Marcus led her to the stage and Annie stood in the centre with a spotlight on her. "Ladies and gentleman, today we have had the privilege to witness the love that Sophia and Marcus share. It is my great honor to sing the song they first danced to. So this is for Marcus and Sophia, and may your marriage be a beautiful and everlasting as this song has been in music history". Annie smiled at the couple and watched as they stood in dance position on the dance floor.

_For you there'll be no crying  
For you the sun will be shining  
'Cause I feel that when I'm with you  
It's all right I know it's right  
_

_  
And the songbirds keep singing  
Like they know the score  
And I love you I love you I love you  
Like never before  
_

_  
To you I would give the world  
To you I'd never be cold  
'Cause I feel that when I'm with you  
It's all right I know it's right  
_

_  
And the songbirds keep singing  
Like they know the score  
And I love you I love you I love you  
Like never before Like never before  
_

_  
Like never before _

Everyone applauded her and Annie smiled as she gave a few bows to different directions of the room. She clapped towards Sophia and Marcus and blew a kiss to them also which made them smile. Nick met her at the side of the stage and instantly pulled her into a hug

"That was amazing" he said as they hugged

"Annie, I have someone I want you to meet" Mark said approaching them and Annie and Nick parted. "This is James Daniels; he's a casting agent that works for many different film companies. At the moment he is working with Universal and is trying to find a cast for Steven Spielberg" Marcus explained

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Daniels" Annie held out her hand which he shook

"Please call me James and the pleasure truly is mine! You were amazing tonight. I was wondering where about in America do you live?"

"Newport Beach, Orange County, California" she said and he raised an eyebrow

"The land of surfers and bikini parties! Well you are close to LA which is great"

"Why exactly?" she asked completely confused.

"Well you are everything that I'm looking for the leading lady of Stevens's new movie. You'll have to audition officially in front of Steven in LA and may be called back a few times but I think you have potential to go all the way. Here's my card, I'll be back in America in a few weeks and auditions start on 1st October. I'll tell you the details when you call" he handed her the card of his contact details and stared open mouthed at it

"T ... I … Thank you" she finally managed to say and he smiled

"I'll see you then" Marcus and James walked away and Annie looked at Nick to see he was as shocked as she was.

"Oh my god!" she said softly before she hugged Nick again and he picked her up spinning her around. "Can you imagine?" she asked

"Yes I can" he said and began to laugh. "What do you think Charlie is going to say when he hears about this?" Nick asked and they walked towards the staircase at the front of the house which was empty as everyone was in the grand hall.

"I can't believe this is happening! Nick .. I have to tell you something" she said turning to him and they both stopped walking. "I told you once that if I had resolved the issue with Ben, well I have resolved it now" she looked at him and he brought his face to her softly kissing her lips. This led to them going upstairs to her room and as they were kissing on her bed Nick pulled back slightly.

"Are you sure about this?" he whispered with his face still close to hers

"Do you have to ask?" she responded and their kiss deepened.


	20. Chapter 20

**(A/N: Hey everyone! This is it! Final chapter! After 73 pages of Microsoft Word, 31,670 words, so far 5055 hits and 32 reviews here is the final chapter! Thank you soooooo much for people who have reviewed especially thekiller00 who has reviewed every chapter! Hope you like! TKAMB aka Becky)**

**Chapter:**

"Oh come on it was not like that!" Seth defended himself as everyone laughed at the conversation. They were all at a dinner party being hosted at the great hall to celebrate another charity event organized by Kirsten. Everyone was having a great time and one of the waiters approached Ryan holding a phone.

"Excuse Mr. Atwood but you have a phone call, from London" he said and everyone went quiet

"Is it Annie, I want to speak to her! Can I!" May asked her father frantically

"May, let me answer it first" he said and took the phone. "Hello?" he asked curiously

"Hey, it's me" Annie said softly

"Annie hi! How are you? It's so good to hear you!"

"It's good to hear you to. I have something I need to tell you" she said and Ryan's face went from smiling to serious which alarmed Marissa.

"What kind of news?" he asked

"It's good news don't worry, me and Nick are perfect fine"

"Well that's ok then! So what is the news?"

"Well actually it's a bit of both. The good news is that we're coming home a bit early. The bad news is that well, we've come home a bit too early" she explained

"ANNIE!" May yelled and ran to the doorway. Everyone turned to see Annie and Nick, Annie holding her cell phone in one hand and Nick's hand in the other. Annie hugged her sister close and walked with Nick to their relations hugging them all.

"Why did you come back early? We would have picked you up from the airport" Marissa said hugging her daughter.

"And spoil the surprise and looks on all your faces? Never! Besides Sophia and Marcus had left for their honeymoon and the house was empty. So rather then spend a few more days in an empty house we decided it was time to come home" Annie explained "I missed you all too much"

"Everyone?" Anthony asked making Annie smile

"Even you! Come here" she said and hugged him. As she hugged him she looked over to Nick to see him hugging his father. Each smiled to each other and Summer caught the glance.

As she hugged Annie she whispered in her ear "It's about time". Annie instantly knew what she meant and smiled.

"It's good to be home"

---

Annie had been down to the public library as soon as she got back only to find a new parking lot. She couldn't believe it was gone at first and wept in Nick's arms over those many hours and memories of her childhood lost forever. That night everyone was in bed, everyone except for Annie. She didn't realize how much difference the hour difference between England and America had affected her and she couldn't sleep.

"Hey, I didn't know you were up. I needed some water, what's your excuse?" Ryan said approaching her on the living room couch.

"Dad, can I talk to you?" she asked and he sat down next to her

"You know you can. What's this about?" he put his hands on her and she turned to him

"Ok um … When we were in England something happened with Ben … I won't delve into it but it's over between us"

"And now you're with Nick" Ryan finished her sentence which shocked her

"How did you know that?" she asked

"It's so obvious and it's about time too!"

"So you're ok with it? I mean since you and Greg are business partners it would be a little weird if something happened" she asked and he stroked her cheek

"If you feel it is what you want and what he wants, who am I to stop it?" he asked and he held her close in a warm embrace

"Thank you for understanding. I'm off to bed, goodnight" she said softly and he kissed her forehead before watching her head for the staircase. Ryan sat there for a moment in silence but a smile spread over his face when he felt a pair of familiar hands touch shoulder from behind. Marissa stood behind him rubbing his shoulders.

"So you finally did it then" she said and he raised an eyebrow

"Did what?" he asked

"Remember at the beginning of summer I said that you have to her sort her problems out. You had to let her go. You did it"

"Look at me! I'm growing!" Ryan said making her laugh softly

"Come on, let's go back to bed. Besides at least that's one down, only two more to go" Marissa said and Ryan rolled his eyes at the thought of going through that all over again twice.

---

"I still can't believe that you and Nick are finally together. It seems only yesterday since he arrived here. A lot happened this summer" Charlie commented as he and Annie were in their limo heading for Nick's house to pick him up. It was the last day of summer and the debutant ball was over. Annie had made her debut to Newport society along with Nick and loved every minute of it. Now it was time for the end of summer ball. It was being held at the great hall, the same place that the debutant ball had been held except it had had a make over since the ball the day before. "I still can't believe what Ben did to you! What an ass!" Charlie said making Annie smile

"Forget about him. It's all he deserves. The more you waste energy thinking of him, the longer he survives to me. He's dead to me now; I have you, Nick, Greg, my family. That's what matters now. And so a new year of school will begin in two days and a whole new chapter of our lives"

"I'll drink to that" Nick said from the open car door which made Charlie and Annie jump as they hadn't realized the car had stopped let alone opened.

"Where are your body guards?" Charlie asked as Nick kissed Annie

"I gave them the night off. No guards, no supervision, just fun! It is the end of summer after all" he explained

"Come on let's get this party started!" Charlie said ushering Nick in and all three headed for the party

---

"Does this spot look familiar?" Nick asked as he and Annie walked hand in hand around the garden

"Just a little! You were so shy then, you could hardly look at me!" Annie laughed

"Maybe because I was blinded by your beauty" Annie smiled and kissed him softly. "Remember, if you ever feel like talking I'm here" she whispered with a smile saying the words she said that night at the beginning of summer.

"I don't feel like talking" he whispered back making her giggle softly. He kissed her more passionately but was soon interrupted by Charlie whistling to get their attention.

"Hey guys quit making out and get up here!" Charlie called down to them from the upper level balcony.

"He has impeccable timing doesn't he?" Nick asked

"That's Charlie for you! Come on before he starts stamping his feet" Annie replied as they walked hand in hand through the crowds of people to the staircase

---

"Look all I'm saying is that if you moved the wall by a couple of inches it will still be perfectly alright. Look just get back to me when you've checked it. If it fits then it fits! If not then a new one will have to be ordered. Ok bye" a man in a car by the great hall hung up his cell phone. He had pulled over to answer the call and had been parked there for a few minutes. He had to speak loudly as even though he had his windows closed he could hardly hear the person on the other end over the music coming from the hall. He turned on his ignition to try to pull out onto the road but his car wouldn't start. He cursed under his breath and got out of the car to check under the bonnet. That was when he saw the screaming teenagers running out of the hall

BOOM

He was thrown to the ground by the blast, he saw teenagers running and screaming, flames licking the sides of the building before everything quickly turned to black

The end?

**(A/N: Thanks again to everyone who reviewed. There will be a sequel but I want to progress a bit of my Mummy story first before starting on the sequel. But trust me there will be one! See you around soon then! TKAMB aka Becky) **


End file.
